Verdades de cristal
by Bella Cullen H
Summary: Isabella Swan, asisitente de Tanya Bella, hermosa actriz, comprometida con el millonario Edward Cullen, tiene un secreto, y cuando Bella se entera es demasiado tarde. ¿lograra Bella desenmascarar a Tanya ante Edward? Peligro y mucho mas, le espera...
1. Chapter 1 TRABAJO

Bueno esta es otra historia, donde las cosas son muy complicadas y todos son humanos. Bella asistente de Tanya Bell, odiosa mujer, que es prometida de Edward Cullen, sin embargo hay algo que esconde, y cuando lo sabe Bella, ya es muy tarde, los invito a leer: VERDADES DE CRISTAL.

Cap.1 Trabajo

Como siempre era muy temprano, y yo ya estaba en el departamento de mi jefa. Mi nombre Bella Swan y soy la asistente personal de la famosa y bellísima actriz Tanya Bell. Yo era la encargada de ordenar su vida, por así decirlo y también de hacer todo por ella, era muy bella, tenia talento para la actuación pero era una persona frívola y vacía.

¿Cómo me di cuenta? Después de trabajar para ella por tres años te das cuenta de muchas cosas y lo que más de pesa es que pronto se casará con el millonario Edward Cullen, su padre falleció hace un año, él es aún joven para afrontar la carga de su millonaria vida, y esta loco por Tanya. No quiero entrar en detalles, pero no puedo evitarlo, Edward Cullen es el hombre más perfecto que hay sobre la tierra, y yo, por desgracia, una insignificante chica que continúa sus estudios y trabaja para costearlos, soy invisible para él.

Bueno no podía pedir otra cosa, sin belleza, sin talento, torpe por naturaleza, yo creo que Dios estaba enfadado cuando nací y no me dio nada bueno. En fin, hay que vivir la realidad y esa es que tengo que apurarme para llevar los trajes a la tintorería, llamar a la maquillista y peinadora para que la arreglen y claro, ya que soy la gata-asistente, tengo que hacer la comida para ellos. Sí, Edward vendrá a comer con Tanya y tengo que dejar todo listo para cuando llegue él.

* * *

****

Hola gente linda, ¿como están? He estado algo enferma del estomago y la cabeza nuevamente, pero mi deber con ustedes es darles el capitulo de todos mis fics. como siempre ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante pues así tengo conciencia de si voy bien ó cambio algo, etc. No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

A quienes me han pedido capítulos mas largos, chicas, amores lindos, quisiera complacerlas de verdad, pero es muy difícil para mi, tener el tiempo que me queda entre el trabajo y la casa, aparte de la familia, y luego rematando con las enfermedades, ustedes saben adoro escribir, pero mi familia, casi tira la compu a la calle porque estoy pegada a ella, jejeje, al llevar más de 20 fics, actualizando todos ellos, comprenderán que no puedo hacerlos más largos aunque quisiera, sin embargo trataré de hacer un esfuerzo y veremos que sucede.

****

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.


	2. Chapter 2CITAS

Cap.2 CITAS

El departamento muy lujoso, regalo de Edward, estaba impecable, la comida estaba lista, adorné la mesa a mi gusto ya que Tanya no perdía el tiempo en "nimiedades" como ella las llamaba, y más si tenía quien lo hiciera por ella. Había hecho una receta de mi abuela, la favorita de mi padre, era pollo a las hierbas finas con una ensalada especial, invención mía.

Acomodé la mesa, el mantel, puse las servilletas con su respectivo anillo y saque la botella de vino blanco espumoso, ideal para la ocasión. No faltaba nada, todo era simplemente perfecto. Había puesto flores, pero no cualquier tipo de flores, a mi me gustaban mucho los jazmines y Tanya ni siquiera veía esos pequeños detalles, estaba más preocupada por su arreglo personal.

En su mano, lucia un enorme diamante solitario, símbolo del compromiso que pronto se llevaría a cabo. Para mis adentros era algo catastrófico para él, pues no la conocía como yo. Esta mujer usaba kilos de maquillaje, tomaba muchas pastillas para múltiples cosas, para no comer demasiado, para no dormir, para dormir, para el aliento y muchas cosas más. No sabía como es que todavía estaba viva, con semejante dotación de pastillas yo ya hubiera caído muerta de una sobredosis.

En cuanto sonó el timbre, Tanya me corrió de inmediato y salí por la puerta de servicio. Tendría la tarde libre y podía ir a visitar a mi padre y de paso a Jacob Black, mi mejor amigo. Mi padre era policía del distrito de Nueva York, Jacob era detective, ambos trabajaban en el mismo departamento. Al llegar mi padre me recibió con una sonrisa.

-Bella hija, ¡que gusto verte!-me dio un beso y salimos, era la hora de salida de mi padre, nos dirigimos a su casa. Al salir nos topamos con Jacob que también iba saliendo. Una enorme sonrisa se dejo ver en su rostro.

-Vaya , pero si es Bella-Y corrió a abrazarme muy efusivo, el muy desgraciado le gustaba dejarme sin aire con esos abrazos de oso.

-¡Suéltame bruto!, que no puedo respirar-le grité al oído. Mientras él se carcajeaba.

Llegamos a casa de mi padre y les preparé de comer, para variar, cenamos y nos fuimos a la sala a ver una película, aunque no vimos nada, porque Jacob nos estaba contando unos chistes buenísimos, que nos hicieron retorcernos de risa.

Cuando me despedí de mi padre, Jacob se ofreció a llevarme a mi departamento. Acepté, no tenia ganas de tomar el metro.

-¿Y bien, no me vas a contar que hizo ahora la bruja?-me soltó de pronto Jacob, él le tenia aversión a mi jefa, decía que era una maldita bruja que tenia un pasado muy negro, pero nunca me quiso decir nada. Yo no le iba a dar información para que se regodeara, era por ética que tenía que callar.

-Ya sabes que no, Jake, no insistas, si quieres información, búscala por otro lado. Me miró entre molesto y divertido y luego me abrió la puerta, habíamos llegado a mi departamento.

-¿No me vas a invitar a dormir Bella?- me dijo en tono sugerente, tenia la manía de molestarme de esa manera porque sabía que eso me molestaba, yo nunca he tenido novio y cuando él me lo propuso me negué. No quería perder a un buen amigo, nos conocíamos desde niños y su amistad era muy valiosa para mí.

-Claro… cuando se congele el infierno, hasta luego Jake-y con un beso en la mejilla, entré al edificio, estaba molida y quería dormir.

-Bien, tendré que comprar mucho hielo y poner el infierno a enfriar-contestó Jake con una sonrisa y se fue.

* * *

****

Hola gente linda, ¿como están? Disculpen el retraso…

Bueno quiero aclarar unas cosillas antes que nada.

Algunas de ustedes han visto que MUNDO DE MENTIRAS, esta publicado también con otra chica, Sweet Giirl, ella me pidió permiso para subir el fic, pero que quede claro, EL FIC ES MIO, YO LO HE ESCRITO, de hecho sigo escribiéndolo porque no es historia terminada.

Así como ese tengo muchos fics, que les doy el titulo para que sepan que son míos.

Amor y Deseo

Amor en las sombras

Amanecer… el principio del fin

Ángeles y demonios

Atada al destino: Sangre y Amor

Billy Black: su historia

BBF..One shot Sin tu amor… prefiero morir.

Con todo mi corazón

Detrás del crepúsculo

Eclipse: Luz y sombras

El canto del Fénix

El amor es ciego

Fuego vs. Hielo

Gran Hermano Crepuscular

Lagrimas de la Luna, llanto del Sol

Mi vida sin Edward Cullen. Réquiem por un amor

Mientes tan bien

La Desicion

La Promesa

La revancha

La voz de un Ángel

Mas allá… de tu amor

Mundo de mentiras

No

Noches en seda roja

Noches sin Luna

No estoy loca… es mi condenado ángel guardián.

No existe el amor

Psyco

Rojo rubí

Secretos peligrosos

Juego por mi amor: Todo o nada

Vacío en el Corazón

Verdades de Cristal

Y muchos títulos más de HP, como verán adoro escribir, creo por ahí me faltaron unos títulos, pero pocos mas. Sólo para que sepan cuales son MIS FICS. Y que no se presten a malos entendidos.

como siempre ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante pues así tengo conciencia de si voy bien ó cambio algo, etc. No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

****

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas disculpen que hoy no las escriba pero perdi la hoja, de todos modos sé quienes son porque leo cada comentario. besos


	3. Chapter 3EL CONTRATO

Cap.3 EL CONTRATO

Edward Cullen entró al departamento, Tanya lo recibió mimosa.

-Pasa mi vida, te estaba esperando-y Edward la besó apasionadamente en la boca.

-Ardo en deseos de que seas mi esposa, no sabes como te deseo-le murmuró al oído a lo que ella le sonrió coqueta.

-Pues hasta entonces, pórtate bien mi vida-La condición para casarse con Edward era no tener sexo hasta haberse casado, pues era virgen y quería llegar "pura" al matrimonio, Edward lo veía como una virtud, esa mujer lo tenía hechizado, sabia como encenderlo, y luego le daba calabazas.

-Cómo tu digas amor- Se sentaron y comenzaron a comer.

-Que sabroso esta, ¿tú lo preparaste?-la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

-ohh, si, es que…quería darte una sorpresa-él la miró intensamente.

-Eres única mi vida.- y siguieron comiendo. Edward recordó un pequeño detalle, quería darle una sorpresa a su futura esposa.

-Cariño, hay algo que necesito decirte. -Sacó un sobre de su saco y se lo dio. Ella lo tomó con manos temblorosas y empezó a leer. Edward no perdía de vista ninguna de sus reacciones mientras escondía una sonrisa de alegría.

-Ohhh Edward, no. No puedo hacerlo, esto no esta bien.-Edward la miró encantado.

-Mi cielo, no hay problema, vas a ser mi esposa, no tiene nada de malo que firmes esto para que puedas tomar posesión de lo que también es tuyo.

Ella se enojó.

-No Edward, ya te dije que yo te amo, no me interesa tu dinero, me quiero casar contigo, no con tu fortuna.

¿Qué van a decir los medios cuando se enteren? Pensarán que soy una caza fortunas.-Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y le miró con reproche.

-Por favor Edward, no quiero firmar, no quiero que pienses mal de mi.-Edward se levantó y se colocó junto a ella luego la abrazó y le murmuró:

-Esto hace que te ame mucho mas, no creí poder amar tanto, pero tú lo has logrado. Sé que no tienes interés en mi dinero. Y por eso mismo es tuyo también al igual que yo. Vamos cariño firma, no pasará nada, nadie te acusará de nada.- Y haciendo pucheros tomó la pluma y firmó.

-Eso es, ¿Ves que fácil fue amor?-le abrazó con ternura mientras ella sonreía ufana.

* * *

Bueno de que hay gente confiada la hay... veremos que hará Tanya ahora...

****

Hola chicas lindas y preciosas que leen mis fics, nueva semana nuevos capitulos.

ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

Mientras este sana y con un poco de tiempo, seguiré aquí.

****

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no tambien gracias.


	4. Chapter 4ARREGLOS

Cap.4 ARREGLOS

Al día siguiente en la oficina de Tanya, Bella estaba apurada haciendo papeleos para que cuando su jefa llegara le entregara todo en orden. Legó como siempre, ostentosa y burlona con todo el mundo.

-Ahh ¿que es eso? Já, es mi precioso diamante de compromiso, jm, no me había dado cuenta-rio de su propio chiste, aunque yo preferí seguir con lo mío.

Rato después una llamada de Edward Cullen me hizo llamarla.

-Tanya, te habla tu prometido-sentí algo muy curioso, como si tuviera escaldada la lengua, decir su nombre me costaba algo de trabajo. Mis neuronas de seguro andaban idas, como siempre. Tanya me gritó.

-Y crees que así como estoy puedo contestar, dile que llama más tarde-yo había tapado el teléfono para que no la escuchara. Le estaban haciendo manicure y no permitía distracciones.

-Lo siento señor Cullen, ahora esta muy ocupada, podría llamarla después-su voz aterciopelada siempre me producía cosquilleos en el cuerpo.

-Lo siento, llamó después, gracias- y colgó. Rato después volvió a llamar y ahora si le contestó ella.

Estuvieron hablando desde la oficina privada de ella, mi escritorio estaba junto a su puerta, era inevitable que escuchara.

-No te preocupes mi vida, sólo serán unos días sin ti, creo que podré sobrevivir-le contestaba como niña regañada, al parecer Cullen salía de viaje y ella no lo podría acompañar, por un trabajo en cine, tenia llamado al día siguiente.

-Aunque vas a tener que llamarme a diario porque te extrañaré mucho…besos mi vida...si yo también te amo.-Y colgó. Se me hacia tan ridículamente hipócrita, pero me guardaba mis pensamientos, a mi que más me daba. Aunque la verdad es que si me molestaba bastante, pero nada podía hacer. Menos ahora a unos días de la boda.

Seguí trabajando y nuevamente sonó el teléfono.

-Oficina de Tanya, buenos días.-Una voz algo siniestra me contestó.

-Con Tanya- le contesté…

-¿De parte de quien?-me dio mala espina.

-De Carlo-iba a contestar que no se encontraba, pues Tanya no respondía llamadas personales a menos que ella me avisara primero.

-Es urgente, ella espera mi llamada-sólo atiné a decirle que esperara un momento. Entré a la oficina de Tanya que leía una revista de chismes del espectáculo, cuando le dije que Carlo le llamaba, se sonrojó y me dijo que le pasara la llamada y que le llevara café capuchino. ¡Qué bien! tenía que ir a la calle de enfrente por el maldito capuchino. Ni modo era parte de mi trabajo. Conecté la llamada y salí.

Al salir a la calle, me di cuenta que la cafetería estaba cerrada, así que di media vuelta y regresé. Al sentarme en el escritorio escuché a Tanya.

-Si querido, perfecto. –Algo me impulsó a levantar el teléfono con cuidado y escuché la conversación.

-Todo listo muñeca, ahora quiero mi paga-exigió el hombre

-Calma Carlo, lo tendrás como te prometí cuando todo este hecho. Además necesito unas horas más para poder disponer de la cuenta.

-Demonios Tanya, sabes que yo no fallo, tu prometido ya no te estorbará más.-Sentí una cubetada de agua helada recorrer mi espalda.

-mejor que te parece si nos vemos en una hora y te doy un "adelanto"-chilló emocionada.

-Bueno, en una hora, donde siempre.-y colgó, demudada colgué de inmediato y me iba a levantar cuando ella salió de la oficina y se quedó petrificada al igual que yo al verme. Recuperó la sangre fría y me dijo:

-¿Y mi café?- su mirada escrutadora hizo que empezara a sentirme incomoda. Se dio cuenta.

-Es…esta cerrada la…cafetería.

-Bien, Bella, tráeme por favor un capuchino, no sé a donde tengas que ir, pero lo quiero en 15 minutos.-Salí como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

****

Hola chicas lindas y preciosas que leen mis fics, nueva semana nuevos capitulos. Esta semana no voy a poder subir muchos capitulos, entiendanme y disculpenme, en cuanto los tenga, los subo de inmediato, lo más seguro es que sea el proximo lunes.

Aparte ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

Mientras este sana y con un poco de tiempo, seguiré aquí.

****

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no, gracias de todas maneras.


	5. Chapter 5¿UN VIAJE?

Cap.5 ¿UN VIAJE?

Pasó la tarde y Jacob pasó por mí al trabajo. Fue un alivio porque tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y necesitaba distraerme, mi mente afiebrada pensaba en miles de cosas, todas ellas malas para Edward, tenia que avisarle, ¿pero como convencer a un hombre enamorado que su novia quiere dañarlo? Estaba muy enredada.

-¿Qué no merezco ni un besito?-comentó Jacob en plan de guasa. Pero mi frente arrugada lo intrigó.

-Si quieres entro y arresto a la bruja, a ver ¿Qué te hizo ahora?-su voz me sacó de mis siniestros pensamientos.

-No, no fue eso, Jacob, aunque…-le platique la conversación y su olfato detectivesco de inmediato salió a relucir.

-Dame tiempo Bella, la investigaré, tú sabes que me encantaría encontrar algo para hacerle que su lindo trasero se congele en una celda.-Le miré seria.

-Bueno, bueno ya, ¿que te parece si me invitas a cenar?-rodé los ojos y sonreí.

-Nunca cambias Jake, siempre la comida. Y llegamos a mi departamento. De inmediato fui a la cocina y preparé una lasaña vegetariana. Jake devoró todo y pidió más.

-Hey, nunca dijiste que también tenia que alimentar a tu solitaria(lombriz intestinal)-le recriminé divertida. Jake hizo mohín de disgusto y luego sonrió.

-Que quieres que diga Bella, eres una magnifica cocinera, te lo he dicho muchas veces, cásate conmigo y serás feliz, así ya no trabajarás para la bruja esa.-al servirle el plato, atacó sin misericordia la lasaña.

-Oh, si, claro, seré feliz en la cocina, veinte horas al día para poder medio saciar tu apetito. No gracias, prefiero a la bruja.-Jacob rio de buen grado. Rato después se fue y yo me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente e el trabajo, me sorprendió que Tanya ya estuviera ahí.

-Bella, necesito que empaques tu maleta, saldrás de viaje.-Me quedé con la boca abierta. Jamás me permitía salir, porque yo era quien hacia todo por ella. ¿Y ahora me iba de viaje?

-Sí. Necesito que vayas y supervises un contrato y las condiciones de trabajo, es en Tahití. Pero no me agradezcas querida, mereces un poco de distracción.-Su sonrisa fue tan… ¿falsa?

-¿Cuando debo salir?-Respondió con alegría.

-Hoy en la noche, a las diez en el aeropuerto.-Me dio una nota para el aeropuerto y lo que parecía un boleto y también me dio el día. También me dio dinero para lo que pudiera necesitar. Algo inusual en ella.

-Quiero que todo quede bien Bella. Confió en ti. Me hablarás en cuanto llegues allá. Prácticamente me sacó de la oficina.

* * *

****

Hola chicas lindas y preciosas que leen mis fics, nueva semana nuevos capitulos. Estos dias voy a estar mega atareadisima, por lo que subo los capis hoy, y AVISO, no se si el lunes que sigue pueda actualizar, pero les prometo que en cuanto pueda sobo capis diferentes, no quiero dejarlas mucho tiempo sin los fics, asi que si puedo entre semana subir aunque sea uno ó dos capis de diferentes fics, ya saben porque es.

Mi trabajo ahorita se puso muy pesado, así que por favor chicas, no me lo tomen a mal, andare del tingo al tango, loca con mucho papeleo.

Aparte ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

Mientras tenga un poco de tiempo, seguiré aquí.

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no TAMBIEN,.


	6. Chapter 6DESPEDIDA

Cap.6 DESPEDIDA

Llegué a mi casa y le hablé a mi padre, luego a Jacob, quien no estaba, andaba tras la pista de unos criminales y no lo encontré. Dejé mensaje, sólo me despedí. Ya había arreglado todo. Salí con buen tiempo y llegue al aeropuerto, entré a la sala y le di el papel a la recepcionista. Ahí me enteré de que era un vuelo privado, no comercial. Abordé el avión con mucho nerviosismo, y la azafata me llevó a mi asiento, me quedé en blanco. Yo viajando en vuelo privado. Wow, eso no lo esperaba.

Me senté y la comodidad del asiento era deliciosa, era la única en el avión, esperábamos otra persona. Me sentí incomoda, algo en mi cosquilleaba, un sexto sentido pero no sabia de qué ó porqué.

Cuando llegó por fin el pasajero al que esperaban, en cuanto subió, cerraron la puerta y el avión se puso en marcha. Sentí que la sangre se me fue al piso cuando vi a mi compañero de asiento:

Edward Cullen.-Sentí un ramalazo de pánico. Mientras él me saludo muy cordial.

-Buenas noches, ¿de casualidad eres la asistente de Tanya?-Sólo pude asentir, no tenia voz.

-¿Es la primera vez que vuelas?-me dijo amablemente, pues al parecer mi semblante no era muy bueno

-Sólo pude negar con la cabeza, las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta, ya estábamos en el aire, veía las nubes blancas como algodón mientras seguía paralizada por el miedo.

Edward Cullen no sabía que me sucedía, pero ante mi silencio, prefirió esperar. Pidió dos whiskies y me dio uno, lo tomé con mano tan temblorosa que la mitad se me cayó antes de que lo bebiera. Ahora si, lo había preocupado, llamó a la azafata para que me revisaran.

Tomé suficiente aire, mientras Edward verdaderamente preocupado me tomó de la mano.

* * *

-¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo te llamas?-me preguntó amablemente

-Isabella, Bella-con dificultad mis labios escupieron la respuesta.

-Es muy bonito nombre, así se llamaba mi madre, bueno en inglés, pero es lo mismo, ella se llamaba Elizabeth-su sonrisa me hizo olvidar de momento la angustia que estaba viviendo, sentí una sensación de emoción, jubilo y ternura, él me estaba hablando de su familia, no era lo que yo imaginaba como persona, era muy dulce.

Para ese entonces ya llevábamos varias horas, se veía el mar infinito por doquier. La vista hizo que me acordara de las palabras del tipo Carlo. "-Demonios Tanya, sabes que yo no fallo, tu prometido ya no te estorbará más"

Comprendí al momento a que se referían y volteé a mirar a Edward con pánico. Ahora comprendía las palabras y sabia lo que significaban, nos iban a matar a ambos. Esto era lo que había planeado.

-Señor Cullen-empecé aunque después él me miró atentamente y con una sonrisa dijo:

-Dime Edward por favor.-No sabia como continuar, sabia que sería muy difícil que me creyera, pero debía intentarlo.

-Edward, lo que voy a decir, es la pura verdad, estamos en peligro…-EL me miró intrigado.

-No comprendo-comentó y claro, tenia que explicarle.

-Mira Edward, Tanya, Tanya no es lo que crees, ella, ella planeó algo con un tal Carlo, yo los escuché hablar…-Me miró nuevamente confundido

-¿Estás hablando de mi Tanya? Mejor cierra la boca, porque no permitiré que digas algo malo contra ella… no lo puedo creer-dijo sumamente molesto y se iba a levantar cuando apareció la azafata, él iba a decir algo, cuando ella sacó una pistola de dardos y nos disparó. Edward no pudo hacer nada, pues le dio en el cuello, de inmediato se desmayó. Me volteó a ver con una sonrisa y disparó. Ni siquiera espero mi reacción, salió y gritó a los pilotos, quienes salieron del avión con paracaídas y saltaron. Yo me quedé paralizada de la impresión, pero al momento ví que no perdí la consciencia, bajé mi mirada y vi que el dardo estaba pegado a mí, intrigada abrí mi blazer y mi blusa, una placa de identificación, regalo de Jacob me había salvado. No tenia tiempo que perder, me lo quité y traté en vano de que Edward se recuperara, lo peor era que íbamos en picada directo al mar, mientras un yate muy lujoso a lo lejos y cada vez más cercano mar, recogían a los pilotos y azafata, todo estaba muy bien planeado.

-Maldita Tanya-grité y corrí hacia la cabina.

* * *

**que puedo decir? no pude esperar al lunes para publicar, así les queda mas corto el tiempo y el lunes sabrán que sucederá.**

**espero sus comentarios, por cierto tambien, todavia pueden votar por mi one shot: sin tu amor... que esta concursando ya son los ultimos dias. Y si pueden lo agradecere muchsimo.**

**bueno sin mas. les dejo otro capitulo de otro fic.**

**besos y gracias por comentar**


	7. Chapter 7y8 NAUFRAGOS

Cap.7 EL CHOQUE.

Descendíamos a gran velocidad y por más que quise no pude hacer más que el avión en vez de ir en picada, tratara de estabilizarse, si lo lograba podía sacar a Edward y arrojarnos al mar, de lo contrario nos estrellaríamos y moriríamos. No había opción, comencé a mover todo, palancas y botones.

Hasta que por fin, unos botones y el mando hicieron que el avión empezara a tomar la horizontal, ya estábamos a unos cien metro s del nivel del agua y yo estaba completamente aterrada, busqué por todos lados un salvavidas, esos malditos no habían dejado nada, regrese con Edward cargándolo mientras el avión nuevamente comenzaba a descender, abrí la puerta y el viento me tiró, me levanté rápido y la superficie del mar se veía azul profunda, no sabia donde estábamos y la radio no respondía, pues la habían roto.

Tenia que saltar, no quedaba mucho tiempo. Me aferré al cuerpo inerte de Edward y salté, el golpe con el mar fue brutal, solté de momento a Edward, pero en medio de la explosión de burbujas lo vi descender macabramente hacia el fondo, no lo permitiría, era una excelente nadadora, pues Jacob me había enseñado, lo atrapé por la muñeca y comencé a subir, me sentí muy mal, pero al fin lo conseguí, rompí la superficie con Edward junto a mi, una explosión a unos mil metros de distancia me indicó donde había caído el avión, había estado cerca, muy cerca.

Y ahora estaba en medio del océano, sin salvavidas, sola y con un millonario desmayado en mi brazo mientras trataba de nadar para no hundirnos, la noche empezaba a caer y no había nada que me indicara que hubiera alguna isla cerca. Empecé a llorar por mi mala suerte.

Cap.8 SALVACION

Y ahora estaba en medio del océano, sin salvavidas, sola y con un millonario desmayado en mi brazo mientras trataba de nadar para no hundirnos, la noche empezaba a caer y no había nada que me indicara que hubiera alguna isla cerca. Empecé a llorar por mi mala suerte.

Sin embargo no perdí la fe. Algo dentro de mí me decía que siguiera luchando, seguí nadando cada vez más agotada, ya había oscurecido y las estrellas iluminaban la noche negra envuelta en silencio. Mis brazos y piernas me dolían, soporte los calambres que se habían apoderado de mi cuerpo y me obligué a nadar. La luna llena comenzó a salir y entonces Edward comenzó a reaccionar.

Entre jadeos y sorpresa, Edward comenzó a nadar mientras volteaba a todos lados.

-Pero ¿qué demonios pasó aquí?- se zafó de mi abrazo, mientras el dolor me impedía responder.

-¿Y el avión?- me hizo muchísimas preguntas mientras trataba de mover el brazo que dolía profundamente, pareció entender el porqué de mi silencio y de pronto como una chispa de comprensión en su cerebro, me miró asombrado.

-Tú… me salvaste-no quise responder. Me sentía ofendida por su defensa de Tanya, pero ahora eso era algo sin importancia, teníamos que encontrar tierra ó cuando menos algo de apoyo.

-Me era difícil ahora a mí, sostenerme en el agua y en un momento, no pude seguir nadando. Me hundí, pero no por mucho pues su brazo me subió a la superficie.

-Aguanta Bella, debemos encontrar alguna solución.- Ahora era él quien me ayudaba y comencé a respirar y tratar de relajar los músculos que casi gritaban pidiendo descanso. Definitivamente tuvimos suerte, una parte del avión de material esponjoso y ligero, pasó a nuestro lado, era como una balsa, sin pensarlo Edward me subió a él, y luego se subió. Ahí encima de ese pedazo de aluminio con hule espuma, flotamos a la deriva, pero pudimos descansar. Él me miró y vio que tenía completamente engarrotados los brazos y piernas y me ayudó. Con sorpresa lo vi tomar mi pierna y comenzar a masajear vigorosamente mientras me retorcía de dolor.

-Por favor Bella, aguanta un poco, es necesario pues tus músculos están agotados, esto es lo indicado, no te preocupes, sé lo que hago. -Después de unos minutos siguió con la otra pierna, era una tortura dolorosísima, las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos descontroladamente mientras él seguía con el masaje, después fue un brazo y luego el otro, al final, pude mover mis brazos y piernas, él sonrió.

-Gra… gracias- y me quedé completamente dormida, estaba extenuada.

-Al contrario Bella gracias a ti, por salvarme-pero yo ya no escuché.

* * *

**Disculpen el retraso tengo muchisimo trabajo, ahorita subiré tres capis de tres fics, mañana publico lo demás.**

**Besos **

**Bella Cullen H.**

**p.d. ya saben comentarios **


	8. Chapter 9 DERIVA

Cap.9 DERIVA

BELLA POV

Cuando desperté, noté a Edward Cullen junto a mi, dormido, el sol apenas empezaba a despuntar en el horizonte y yo no tenía la más remota idea de donde estábamos, sólo estaba segura de algunas cosas:

1.-estábamos perdidos

2.-podríamos morir en cualquier momento

3.-Edward Cullen amaba a Tanya y no vería razones.

4.-Yo era un cero a la izquierda.

Por lo tanto me puse a pensar cómo demonios saldríamos de esta. Porque si salíamos con vida y nos rescataban podía hacer que Tanya confesara, aunque tal vez él le creería, como siempre. Suspiré y vi con sorpresa y luego verdadero pánico aletas a nuestro alrededor, era el fin, los tiburones nos comerían y entonces no encontrarían rastros de nosotros.

Comencé a sollozar quedamente, pues no había más que hacer. Y eso hizo que se despertara Edward, al momento que iba a decirme algo, notó las aletas y se puso más blanco que la cal, sin esperármelo siquiera me abrazó apretadamente y sólo dijo:

-No tengas miedo Bella, no estas sola. ..-Creí no haber escuchado bien, mientras veíamos como las aletas pasaban cada vez más cerca nuestro.

Un chapoteo en el agua nos hizo contener la respiración mientras veíamos ante nosotros una descomunal figura saliendo del agua. Mis ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa. ¡Eran… delfines!

Eso quería decir por el momento que estábamos a salvo. Ambos nos miramos y nos echamos a reír conscientes de que teníamos un poco más de tiempo. Sin embargo después de un rato, los delfines dejaron de comer, pues había un banco de peces y se fueron, estuvimos dos días a la deriva, sin comida, sin agua, ni una sombra, bueno, Edward se quitó su saco y lo puso como sombra para ambos. Eso fue buena idea, para la segunda noche, ambos no podíamos dormir, el hambre y la sed, nos estaban martilleando.

Sin embargo en la madrugada nos quedamos dormidos, no sentimos como la corriente nos llevaba hacia otro rumbo.

Al despertar, un sonido nos despertó. Eran graznidos, al levantarnos vimos que estábamos cerca de una isla y había gaviotas que revoloteaban sobre nosotros. Al mismo tiempo empezamos a tratar de acercarnos a la isla, después de unas horas, con el sol en todo lo alto y una sed abrasadora, logramos llegar cerca, las olas eran enormes y nos llevaron después con facilidad hacia la playa, la isla de lejos se veía grande y lo era.

Al sentir la arena en nuestros pies, gritamos de júbilo. Corrimos hacia la playa, mientras buscábamos lo más importante. Agua.

* * *

****

Siento mucho haber tardado pero entre mucho trabajo y un maldito troyano me hicieron la vida imposible. Hasta hoy pude tener mi compu, así que ya sabrán lo que se siente estar alejado de internet. Sniff.

Les pongo los capítulos, y de los fics que me falten es porque no he podido escribir, ustedes comprenderán y entenderán chicas lindas, mil besos

Aparte ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como:maite, mil gracias preciosa por ocmentar.


	9. Chapter 10EDWARD Y BELLA

Cap.10 EDWARD Y BELLA

Al sentir la arena en nuestros pies, gritamos de júbilo. Corrimos hacia la playa, mientras buscábamos lo más importante. Agua.

Después de un buen rato encontramos un riachuelo de buen tamaño, era ¡agua dulce! Estábamos a salvo… por el momento. Comenzamos a caminar buscando indicios de vida, pero nada, la isla en su totalidad estaba desierta, salvo por algunos animales, como papagayos, loros y ya no vimos que más, estábamos muy cansados y teníamos hambre, así que buscamos que podíamos comer.

Edward vio unos cocos en las palmeras y se tuvo que quitar sus finos zapatos y trepó, con cuidado dejó caer algunos cocos, rato después estábamos echados sobre la arena, hartos de coco. Y sin hambre. El sol caía en un bello atardecer, mientras me preocupaba donde dormiríamos. Él pareció adivinar mis pensamientos, buscamos refugio pero no encontramos nada que nos pudiera servir y menos si no llevábamos con qué defendernos. Así que decidimos dormir en la playa.

Ya estaba oscuro, el silencio era roto por las olas del mar al romper con la playa, la luna casi oculta daba poca luz, sin embargo me desvelé viendo las estrellas, parecía que las podía tocar si estiraba la mano. Soñé despierta en que estaba de luna de miel con Edward, un absurdo por supuesto, pero era mi sueño.

-Son hermosas ¿verdad?-su voz me sobresaltó pues estaba con la mano estirada hacia el cielo.

-Sí-me sonrojé, ese hombre me gustaba tanto y era prohibido para mí. Sus ojos verde esmeralda eran tan hipnotizantes, que no podía pensar con coherencia cuando me miraba.

-A mi también me gustan, de niño, solía verlas con mis padres. ¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora mi pobre Tanya?-eso me disgusto por completo y me hizo hablar sin querer, cuando me di cuenta era demasiado tarde.

-¡Tanya, Tanya, siempre ella! ¿Sabes una maldita cosa? ¡Tu adorada Tanya mandó a matarte! Mejor dicho nos mando matar a ambos-De inmediato me tapé la boca. Yo había sido capaz de decirlo, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no podía.

-¿Estás loca? Tanya es incapaz de algo así. No puedo creer que digas semejantes atrocidades, pensé que eras mejor persona, pero veo que solo eres una víbora venenosa-Sus palabras me hirieron y muy profundo.

Me acerqué hasta él y le solté una bofetada, que me dolió mucho más a mí que a él. Y me alejé de ahí. Caminé hasta el otro lado de la playa y me dejé caer. Comencé a llorar, estaba decepcionada de mi misma.

Yo sabía que la amaba y que lo que yo pudiera decir salía sobrando, jamás me creería.

Mientras Edward se había quedado de una pieza, esa chica había dicho la peor blasfemia de su Tanya, de su amor. Le había recordado a su hermana Alice, que también lo había enfrentado.

Ella también decía lo mismo que Tanya no era de fiar, que era una trepadora social y que lo único que quería era su fortuna. Ese fue el primer pleito de hermanos entre ellos y se separaron. Le dolió mucho la actitud de su hermana, pero el amor por Tanya le daba fuerzas.

* * *

****

Chicas lindas, de nuevo por aquí, he estado muy saturada de trabajo por eso algunos capitulos de algunos fics, no los he subido pues no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Ni siquiera tuve vacaciones, asi que imaginense.

Pero bueno no las aburro con mis cosas, simplemente les digo que habrá algunos fics, donde ponga capitulo extra entre semana.

Aparte ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como:maite, mil gracias preciosa por ocmentar


	10. Chapter 11VENENO

Cap.11 VENENO

Ella también decía lo mismo que Tanya no era de fiar, que era una trepadora social y que lo único que quería era su fortuna. Ese fue el primer pleito de hermanos entre ellos y se separaron. Le dolió mucho la actitud de su hermana, pero el amor por Tanya le daba fuerzas.

Mientras al otro lado de la playa yo me revolvía de coraje contra mi misma y su reacción.

Pasaron otros cuatro días en los que no me acerqué para nada junto a él. Él tampoco hizo caso de mí. Sólo acercaba cocos en la madrugada cuando creía que yo dormía para que comiera y yo la verdad, no los toqué. Era muy orgullosa. Ya había juntado bastantes cocos que había ocultado detrás de una roca, me dedicaba a buscar otras cosas y comía un solo coco al día.

-¡estúpida! Eso es lo que soy, como me va a creer, ¡Dios! Si Jacob estuviera aquí por lo meno s él si me creería y mi padre…-al pensar en ellos una angustia infinita me llenó, comencé a llorar con más fuerza, mientras los recuerdos me inundaban, lloré hasta que salió el sol.

Ya estaba dormida, pues llorar también cansa. Y al ponerme en pie, vi a Edward dormido al otro lado de la playa, molesta aún por sus palabras, me interné en medio de la isla para poder revisar y ver qué había del otro lado.

Cierto que me dio mucho miedo pues era jungla lo que estaba atravesando y yo no conocía de jungla más que en el cine. Genial ¿ahora que haría? Finalmente después de más de dos horas de intenso miedo, vislumbre el otro lado de la isla, era incluso más hermoso que del lado en que llegamos, la arena parecía fina harina, blanca y muy suave, mientras el mar acariciaba la playa con olas leves y el transparente del agua era bellísimo, cientos de peces de múltiples colores pasaban por la orilla sin temor, pues la isla era desierta, así que no tenían de que huir.

Pensando en que no podíamos comer cocos durante el tiempo que permaneciéramos aquí, decidí quitarme el saco que yo llevaba puesto, al fin y al cabo, no lo necesitaría para taparme, pues el calor era infernal. Sin proponérmelo atrape cuatro peces de buen tamaño, entonces busque madera seca, estaba decidida a hacer una fogata, lo había visto en las películas y esperaba que no fallara, después de dos horas intentándolo y astillándome las manos, conseguí hacer fuego, me dio tanta alegría y tanto gusto, de inmediato puse los peces atravesados por palos y los puse a asar.

Cuando por fin estuvieron listos, mi estomago rugía de hambre, sin embargo, busque más leña, toda la que pude y dejé un buen tanto como provisión mientras dejaba otro montón para más tarde. Me lleve dos pescados asados y caminé de regreso hacia la otra playa

* * *

**Chicas lindas, de nuevo por aquí, he estado muy saturada de trabajo por eso algunos capitulos de algunos fics, no los he subido pues no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Ni siquiera tuve vacaciones, asi que imaginense.**

**Pero bueno no las aburro con mis cosas, simplemente les digo que habrá algunos fics, donde ponga capitulo extra entre semana.**

**Aparte ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.**

**Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.**

**Bella Cullen H.**

**bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como:maite, mil gracias hermosa.**


	11. Chapter 12 TREGUA

Cap.12 ¿TREGUA?

Cuando por fin estuvieron listos, mi estomago rugía de hambre, sin embargo, busque más leña, toda la que pude y dejé un buen tanto como provisión mientras dejaba otro montón para más tarde. Me lleve dos pescados asados y caminé de regreso hacia la otra playa

Llegué y él estaba en las palmeras, bajando cocos, mientras hacia eso, coloqué los peces clavados en la arena para que no se ensuciaran y me di la vuelta para irme.

-Hey…espera por favor-su voz me sonaba celestial, no quise voltear porque los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, de malditas y estúpidas lágrimas que no podía reprimir. Era algo en verdad humillante, llorar sin poder controlarlo.

Me tomó de los hombros girándome suavemente y agaché la cabeza para no verlo.

-¿Dónde conseguiste esos peces? ¿Acaso hay alguien en la isla? -Sólo negué con la cabeza.

-¿Lo hiciste tú?-su voz llena de escepticismo me dolió. ¿Acaso era tan poca cosa que no podía hacer nada? Pues no. Era capaz de hacer muchas cosas. Sin embargo no le contesté. Sólo asentí.

-ohh ¿no me vas a hablar?-Por fin se daba cuenta de que no decía nada, solo volví a asentir.

-Discúlpame por favor, sé que estuvo muy mal, fui muy grosero y lo siento. Eso no es de caballeros pero debes comprender que amo a Tanya y que eso es muy…-No lo dejé terminar, me zafé de sus manos y me regresé por donde vine. Él se quedó parado viéndome, sin moverse de ahí. Yo después de un rato llegué al otro lado de la isla, iba furiosa, así que arrojé los peces que iba a comer con odio hacia la arena y me puse como loca a aventar todo lo que tenía a la mano.

Apague la fogata y pateé la arena como si pudiera hacerle daño.

-¡Pero que ciego es! Uuuyyyy no sé como no Grrrrr, Ahhhhh-definitivamente estaba furiosa al recordar sus palabras.

-No puede ver las cosas, claro, como ella esta muy bien allá, pero claro de seguro estará con ese estúpido de Carlo, el que arregló esto, que maldita frustración saber la verdad y que no te crean, ¡aggg!

Después de eso, me calmé, vi el desastre que organicé y empecé a juntar todo para volver a prender fuego, necesitábamos el fuego, así que con coraje y todo volví de nuevo a prender la hoguera. Rato más tarde en el que sudé bastante, logré por fin hacer fuego. Volví a acercarme para sacar más peces, pues no podría comer los otros, no me gustaban los peces empanizados de arena.

Nunca noté que un par de esmeraldas me observaban de cerca, ocultos por la maleza. Y lo habían visto todo.

* * *

**Me siento muy apenada con ustedes chicas, las he dejado en suspenso, pero no ha sido por gusto, estoy súper cargadísima de trabajo, pues ahora aparte de mi cargo, estoy ayudando en contabilidad, me gusta, pero es mucho trabajo y he tenido que llevarme parte a casa. Comprenderán que no me queda nada de tiempo para escribir. Así que por ahora solo subiré algunos capítulos de fics que ya llevo adelantados, lo que si espero hacer ahora si, aunque lo haga a medianoche, creo que es justo. Mil disculpas de nuevo, ustedes saben que lo que mas adoro es escribir y publicar.**

**Aparte ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.**

**Mil disculpas también si no pongo ahorita a todas las que me han dejado comentarios que no están inscritas, pero ustedes saben que sé quienes son, y que no las olvido, a ninguna, pues cada una es especial para mi, en cuanto tenga tiempo las pondré como siempre, las quiero muchísimo, y mil gracias ustedes me dan energía para seguir escribiendo.**

**Besos**

**Bella Cullen H.**


	12. Chapter 13DISCULPAS Y CENA

Cap.13 DISCULPAS Y CENA.

Al atardecer, sólo había pellizcado mi comida, no me apetecía comer, al recordar una y otra vez sus palabras, me había sentado de espaldas a una roca y aunque la marea había subido, estaba lo suficientemente alejada como para mojarme.

Miré el sol ocultándose dando un espectáculo fabuloso, las pocas nubes se pintaban de diversos colores, desde el rosa pálido hasta el azul oscuro conforme fue oscureciendo. Y el cielo se confundía con el mar, mientras el sol daba los últimos rayos de luz, me preparé para dormir, no quería otra cosa que evadir la situación que estaba viviendo. Así que me hice ovillo y me puse el saco a manera de sabana. El calor era asfixiante, pero no me apetecía mirar nada, quería sumirme pronto en la inconsciencia y poder escapar mentalmente.

Después de un rato donde por fin pude dormitar, mis sueños me llevaban de un lugar a otro con rapidez, sin poder definir algo concreto. La fogata debía estar apagada, tenia rato que me había dormido y no había puestos más leños.

-¡Rayos! Tengo que poner más…-Me había levantado de golpe y para mi sorpresa el fuego crepitaba alegremente entre los maderos secos, a mi lado había un ramo de preciosas orquídeas y otras flores exóticas en un coco a manera de florero. Mi rostro reflejó mi perplejidad cuando al voltear hacia el otro lado vi a Edward Cullen sentado mirándome con dulzura y preocupación, estaba junto a los pescados.

-Espero te gusten las flores-me dijo en un susurro perfectamente audible y me sentí mal. Volví hosca el rostro.

-Sigues molesta conmigo, verdad-era una afirmación y si, lo estaba. Él se acercó a mi, sigiloso como un gato y cuando escuche su voz en mi oído casi brinco del susto.

-Perdóname por favor... ¿Habrá alguna manera de que me perdones?-¡Cielos! Era tan persuasivo que realmente derretía su voz suplicante. Sin embargo recordaba perfectamente sus palabras.

-No creo que haya necesidad de hablar Sr. Cullen, además no tiene porqué molestarse, sólo soy la asistente, nadie importante.

Él me miró con gesto incrédulo y vi la ira reflejada en sus hermosos ojos verdes. Sin embargo se recompuso.

-Ah ¿ahora soy el Sr. Cullen y me hablas de usted?-Me miró a los ojos fijamente esperando mi respuesta.

-¿Cómo hacer que me perdones?-se llevó la mano a la barbilla en un gesto pensativo que me dejó intrigada, pero lo oculté.

-Bien, que te parece si empezamos de cero. Sin nada más aparte de nosotros dos. Nadie más. Además estamos solos en esta isla y no sabemos cuanto tiempo estemos, que te parece si me presento:

-Buenas tardes Hermosa señorita mi nombre es Edward Cullen, a sus encantadores pies.-Me tomó la mano y la besó, lo que hizo que me quedara primero perpleja y luego asomó una sonrisa. ¡Tramposo!

-Yo soy Isabella Swan-Él me dedicó una radiante sonrisa que hizo que me temblaran las piernas a pesar de estar sentada.

-Bien Bella, ¿puedo decirte Bella?-asentí tontamente.- ¿Puedo invitarte a cenar?-Nuevamente asentí divertida, porque lo gracioso era que yo había hecho la fogata y yo había cocinado, pero él traía el agua y las flores y me convenció. Y platicamos hasta el amanecer.

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA SORP´RESA,

BESOS

GRACIAS A: maite por comentar hermosa,


	13. Chapter 14CONOCIENDONOS

CAP.14 CONOCIENDONOS

Para nuestra buena suerte, al día siguiente descubrimos varias cosas que había arrojado el mar, cosas del avión. Una parte plana del avión que nos serviría como techo, y maletas, aunque no lo crean, nuestras maletas flotaban cerca de la orilla, por lo que Edward fue por ellas, fue una alegría porque podíamos cambiarnos, era muy incomodo tener ropa de ejecutivo en una playa desierta.

Al cambiarnos, resaltaron nuestras pieles, las partes que ahora lucían morenas por el sol y las blancas, que estaban ocultas del todo. Saqué un short que gracias a dios estaba bien, aunque mojado, no era problema en un clima tropical como ese, y puse a secar toda la demás ropa, Edward llevaba una maquina de afeitar, pilas y otras chucherías que nos podrían servir después.

Ahora con fuego podíamos recorrer la isla y buscar refugio por si llovía. Encontramos una bonita cueva del lado norte de la isla, y tenia una vista hermosa.

Acomodamos las cosas después de haber revisado bien la cueva de alimañas y otras cosas. Una vez que dejamos todo listo fuimos a pescar, al poco rato ya estábamos comiendo y riendo de las ocurrencias de Edward cuando era niño y las travesuras que le hacia a su hermana Alice.

En un momento de la plática, estábamos tranquilos, jamás me esperé la pregunta.

-¿Me pregunto como estará tu novio?-enrojecí al instante y él me miró intrigado. Agaché la cabeza apenada, me daba vergüenza hablar de eso precisamente con él.

-Yo...no...Tengo novio.-me costó mucho decir aquello e incluso vi como Edward se acercaba a mi para poder escuchar. Luego su voz sorprendida.

-¿No tienes novio? Me estas engañando, no puedo creer que alguien tan guapa como tú no tenga novio.

Quise que la tierra me tragara, no podía creer que tenía que hablar de esto con él, pero lo hice para mi propia sorpresa.

-No, no te engaño, pero simplemente algunas personas no tenemos suerte y yo tengo la peor suerte de todas.-De inmediato pensé en la alimaña de Tanya y me dio coraje, pero me aguante.

-Es que...discúlpame, pero se me hace imposible que los hombres no vean lo guapa que eres.-Me levantó el mentón con su mano suavemente y me miró a los ojos, me quedé hechizada por esas esmeraldas refulgentes y no pude ni pensar.

Después de un minuto por fin pude articular.

-No todos ven lo que deberían, muchos solo piensan en sexo-Él pareció comprender y una chispa se encendió en sus preciosos ojos.

-No los culpo-dijo de manera peligrosa y se acercó a mi mejilla despacio, haciéndome estremecer

Con un escalofrío que me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

Luego se alejó un poco y con una mirada coqueta.

-Que te parece si vamos por leña, cuando anochezca debemos tener una fogata, no esta por demás, por si pasa un barco que nos pueda rescatar.

Nos levantamos y nos internamos en la pequeña jungla, y efectivamente había muchísima leña para nuestras fogatas, pero debíamos racionarlas.

Al día siguiente se me ocurrió que podía sacar la sal del agua de mar, me acordé de cuando niña y puse manos ala obra.

En la tarde ya teníamos un puñado de sal. Que sorprendió a Edward cuando al probar los pescados tenían mucho mejor sabor.

-Caray, que buena cocinera eres-comió su pescado con gusto, al igual que yo, ya teníamos nuestros recipientes con agua del rio, así que no teníamos que estar tomando agua de coco a cada rato.

Las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, nos llevábamos muy bien, y en poco tiempo nos conocíamos perfectamente, de hecho parecía que nos adivinábamos el pensamiento, pues al estar guisando él traía lo que le iba a pedir, si él estaba arreglando algo, yo sabía lo que tenia que hacer ó llevarle. Hacíamos muy buen equipo.

Al día siguiente, me apresuré a hacer la comida, preparé bastante, y luego me retiré, él aún no despertaba, pero ya estaba lista la comida. Cuando me buscó yo no estaba. Se asustó y comenzó a buscarme, después de un buen rato, me encontró junto al rio, había llevado varias cosas y acomodé a manera de campamento la lámina.

* * *

**Espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promocion. Vayan a Youtube y busquenme como campanita0088. Ahi los encontraran.**


	14. Chapter 15INCOMODA

Cap.15 INCOMODA

Al día siguiente, me apresuré a hacer la comida, preparé bastante, y luego me retiré, él aún no despertaba, pero ya estaba lista la comida. Cuando me buscó yo no estaba. Se asustó y comenzó a buscarme, después de un buen rato, me encontró junto al rio, había llevado varias cosas y acomodé a manera de campamento la lámina.

Él estaba bastante sorprendido al encontrarme, pero yo no salí de mi refugio.

-¿Acaso hice algo que te ofendió? Si es así te suplico me perdones, no fue mi in...-le interrumpí.

-No, no eres tú, soy yo. Necesito estar sola, solo unos días-me sentía sumamente abochornada, no quería hablar del tema y menos delante de él.

-No entiendo, todo iba bien, no creo haber hecho algo que te...-Ya no quería hablar, pero el ver que él pensaba que era por él, me hizo confesar.

-Por favor Edward, no me hagas esto, necesito estar a solas, estoy...en mis días.-me puse roja como tomate al decir lo ultimo, no traía nada que pudiera ayudarme, más que la ropa que había llevado y estar cerca del rio me permitiría bañarme y lavar mi ropa, pero me avergonzaba que él lo supiera. Al momento Edward comprendió y una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Ahh, era eso.-ahora él era el que estaba avergonzado sin embargo:

-No creo que tengas que alejarte por eso, es normal, y soy hombre no extraterrestre, nací de una mujer y tengo una hermana, sé como son estas cosas. No te sientas incomoda, por favor. Si lo que quieres es privacidad, sólo tienes que decirlo.-Se levantó y se dió la media vuelta, caminó dos pasos y de pronto volteó a preguntar:

-Puedo venir a platicar un rato contigo... ¿por favor?-sólo asentí. Su comportamiento me dejó perpleja. Pero tenía razón. Y me alegraba saberlo. Aunque eso no dejaba que me sintiera muy incomoda.

Después de 4 días, regresé a la cueva, donde Edward estaba feliz de verme de regreso. Me dio mucha ternura, ver que en las noches, a escondidas se quedaba cerca de donde yo estaba para cuidarme, no le dije nada, él tampoco, pero eso, me conmovió.

Después de eso, las mañanas las dedicábamos a pescar y luego nos internamos en la selva para ver que más había comestible, encontramos papaya, distintas hierbas comestibles y frutas varias, para mi inmensa alegría encontramos un árbol de limón. Y eso supuso un cambio en nuestras comidas, que ahora eran deliciosas, nos las ingeniamos para hacernos de trastes para guisar y guardar comida.

Edward se impresionó cuando le guisé un pescado con menta, aderezado con salsa dulce.

-Wow, que sabroso-me dijo muy contento. Le dije que era una receta de mi abuela y que me encantaba, a mi padre le gustaba mucho el pescado y me especialicé en ello. Luego él de pronto se quedó callado. No quise interrumpirlo.

-¿Así que lo preparas desde hace mucho tiempo?- me miró serio.

-Si, tengo el libro de recetas de mi abuela, que ella misma escribió y recuerdo esa receta sin el libro porque ella misma me enseñó a guisarlo. Tenía diez años cuando lo preparé por primera vez.

De nuevo el silencio, mientras él comía. Me tenía intrigada

* * *

**Espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho fic: PLACER EXTREMO, si desean una noche con algun Cullen de su elección, avisenme.**

**Mil gracias a: monica morales y Angie Cullen Hale. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promocion. Vayan a Youtube y busquenme como campanita0088. Ahi los encontraran.**


	15. Chapter 16DUDAS POV EDWARD

Cap.16 DUDAS

POV EDWARD

Mientras pasábamos el tiempo conociéndonos, fui consciente de que había hecho una canallada con ella, al haberla insultado del modo en que lo hice, cierto que yo amaba a Tanya, pero había algunas cosas que no estaban bien. Bella es dulce y tierna, sincera y alegre y me contagia su optimismo, ella esta segura que su padre y Jacob su amigo, nos encontrarán.

Bella es tan dulce y tan...diferente, cuando estaba con Tanya me sentía contento, pero ahora con Bella me siento feliz, no necesito decir las cosas para que ella comprenda lo que quiero, es... cómo si estuviéramos conectados de alguna manera especial.

No tengo que fingir con ella y a pesar de estar poco tiempo aquí, es completamente armonioso estar a su lado, no me aburro ni me cansan sus anécdotas por el contrario, me hacen conocerla mejor, con Tanya nunca me ha hablado de su vida y ahora me pregunto si Alice tendría razón.

Mi pobre hermana, no quiero ni pensar cómo estará sufriendo al no encontrarnos, aunque me pregunto. ¿También estará sufriendo Tanya como mi hermana? Estoy dudandolo. Sinceramente.

EN LA CIUDAD

Tanya miraba con desdén a Alice, la hermana de Edward mientras furiosa le decía:

-Eres una maldita hipócrita ¿con qué amas a mi hermano? pero te estas gastando una fortuna en tus estupideces: joyas. Cuando deberías estarlo buscando.¿ No decías que era el amor de tu vida?

Eres una miserable desgraciada, pero no te saldrás con la tuya infeliz, ya verás.

-Ya terminaste, "querida", pues déjame decirte un par de cosas-al decirlo dos lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-Yo estoy sufriendo por mi novio, ¿pero que podemos hacer? Y a se buscaron por todos lados y no se han encontrado ni siquiera restos del avión, me temo que esta...muerto. Y yo estoy sufriendo por él. Sólo me queda consolarme con algunas joyas, porque son como él: invaluables. Y lo que hago es legal, puedes mirar esto.-Le extendió un papel y Alice se puso blanca de la impresión, era el papel que le daba derecho a disponer de la mitad de la fortuna que le correspondía a Edward.

-Ahora lárgate de mi casa, imbécil y la próxima vez que intentes gritarme, te hecho a la calle. No sabes con quien te metes-sonrió malévola.

-Carlo, saca de aquí a esta tipa, me molesta su sola presencia.-El tipo se acercó a Alice y la tomó fuerte del brazo pero jamás se imaginó que saldría volando a estamparse contra la pared, Alice sabia defenderse. Se acercó a una muy temerosa Tanya que retrocedio asustada ante ella.

-Escúchame infeliz prostituta, vuelves a gastar el dinero de mi hermano y nadie te salvara de que te mande al hospital y te juro que lo haré-Tanya asintió prontamente y la vio darse la media vuelta, sonrió entonces victoriosa y murmuró:-Me tiene miedo.

Eso fue todo, algo se estrelló contra su cara y todo se volvió negro. Alice le había dado una patada en pleno rostro. Salió de ahí furiosa pero con los ánimos más alegres por ese detalle.

Tanya quedó en el suelo y un poco de sangre salía de su boca.

* * *

_**¡SORPRESA! Espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo.**_

_**Mil gracias a: monica morales.(preciosa he dejado un poco los fics por el trabajo, adoro escribir de hecho si yo fuera vampira, me la pasaria escribiendo, tengo miles de ideas en la cabeza y me frustro si no lo escribo. Por eso tantos fics, aunque ahorita hay algunos mas avanzados que otros, de todos modos seguiré escribiendo y el tiempo que puedo lo dedico a escribir, subiré mas capitulos de los demás fics.) mil gracias por comentar hermosa.**_

_**Besos**_

_**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promocion. Vayan a Youtube y busquenme como campanita0088. Ahi los encontraran.**_


	16. Chapter 17UN BESO

Cap.17 UN BESO

Ahora que ya estábamos formando un equipo estupendo, no podía dejar de pensar en Edward, ahora moreno por el sol, y se veía aún más guapo que antes, mientras recogía las frutas y los condimentos necesarios para la comida, me acerqué a un matorral mientras veía que había hierbabuena la que arranqué de un jalón, de pronto con otro empujón salí disparada hacia el suelo, mientras Edward gritaba:

-Cuidado Bella-Demasiado tarde. En su intento Edward vio que una serpiente iba a morder a Bella, pero reaccionó instintivamente y la empujó, haciendo que la víbora lo mordiera a él.

-¡Dios mío!-grité al ver lo que sucedió y de inmediato lancé una piedra a la víbora que murió aplastada. Corrí a su lado y lo llevé a la cueva, donde ya estaba sudando frio. Busque de inmediato entre sus cosas y saqué su navaja de afeitar, le puse algo de colonia para desinfectarla y le abrí donde le había mordido la serpiente: El brazo derecho.

Comencé a succionar el veneno y la sangre y a escupir, mientras Edward jadeaba tratando de respirar. Estaba muerta de miedo. ¿Y si Edward moría? ¿Y si no podía hacer nada? Ó peor ¿si por mi culpa quedaba mal? Sin importarme nada, seguí sacando el veneno, cuando me pareció que fue suficiente, me enjuague la boca, pero Edward estaba inconsciente, al parecer un huracán se acercaba, pues negras nubes acechaban ocultando el sol prontamente.

Salía rápidamente por lo necesario y busqué comida extra, temía que no podría salir en dos ó tres días y con Edward así, seria peligroso, rápidamente acerqué la leña adentro para que no se mojara y busqué más. Mientras en mis vueltas llevaba agua fresca para limpiar la frente de Edward que seguía inconsciente, pero respiraba.

Al anochecer, la tormenta estalló con furia, los relámpagos eran ensordecedores, mientras yo temblaba de miedo por nosotros.

Ahora Edward deliraba, sabia que si sobrevivía la noche, estaría salvado y rogaba a dios por que así fuera. Afuera no se podía ver nada, solo los relámpagos que duraban pocos segundos iluminaban la isla confiriéndole un estado fantasmagórico al lugar.

En un tazoncito de coco, tenía agua que cambiaba cada hora para refrescar a Edward, no tenía medicamentos y no sabia que más hacer, mis lágrimas brotaron de impotencia y dolor.

Cerca del amanecer se elevó más la temperatura de Edward y temí que convulsionara. Sus palabras me desconcertaron pero no me moví de ahí.

-Lo siento...mamá te quiero...no me dejes por...favor.-Jadeaba y veía imágenes en su delirio, yo me angustié y lloraba abiertamente por la desesperación. Aferró mi mano y no la soltó, incluso me lastimó por la fuerza que imprimió.

-Mama...no te vayas...te quiero...-unos minutos de silencio mientras jadeaba nuevamente.

-Bella...-musitó y le sostuve la mano

-Aquí estoy Edward...-le miraba preocupada, aunque parecía que lo había logrado, a pesar de estar oscurecido, ya había amanecido y la tormenta estaba en todo su apogeo.

-Bella...no me dejes, por favor...no lo resistiría. Tanya...-me dejó fría al escuchar su nombre

-Tanya no es como Bella, ella es hermosa...-jadeaba y no podía callarse, mi mirada se endureció al oírlo decir eso. Tanya era para él lo máximo. Me sentí profundamente triste.

-Tanya...yo...-hubo un momento es que desee que se callara.

-La amo...-mis esperanzas se fueron al caño. Simplemente ella volvía a ganar. Y era duro aceptarlo.

Sin embargo estaba a su lado para cuidarlo. Debía hacerlo por que ahora sabía con dolorosa certeza que lo amaba con toda mi alma. Lágrimas silenciosas se derramaron en mi rostro mientras él parecía dormir al fin. Sin soltarme la mano.

* * *

**Espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo.**

**Mil gracias a: Angie Cullen Hale, Noelle xd. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promocion. Vayan a Youtube y busquenme como campanita0088. Ahi los encontraran.**


	17. Chapter 17OSCURIDAD

Cap.18 OSCURIDAD

Sin embargo estaba a su lado para cuidarlo. Debía hacerlo por que ahora sabía con dolorosa certeza que lo amaba con toda mi alma. Lágrimas silenciosas se derramaron en mi rostro mientras él parecía dormir al fin. Sin soltarme la mano.

Al día siguiente en la tarde, por fin, recobró el sentido, estaba débil, pero bien. Eso me alivió.

-Gracias Bella, te debo de nuevo la vida.-me dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-No Edward, yo te debo la vida, si no me hubieras empujado, yo estaría en tu lugar.-Le miré con ternura.

-No podía permitir que te sucediera nada.-me dijo con vehemencia y enrojecí. Sus palabras me dolían y me hacían feliz al mismo tiempo.

Intentó ponerse en pie, pero no pudo, Seguía sudando aunque era mucho menos. Le di de comer y bebió agua como desesperado. Estaba deshidratado. Cuando terminó, se sintió mas aliviado. Ya era de noche, no podía decir que tanto porque aún seguía la tormenta, los relámpagos me hacían encogerme de miedo, y me acosté junto a él, por si necesitaba algo, al momento le ayudaría.

Se durmió en seguida, mientras yo veía la tormenta, como desataba su furia en el mar, las palmeras se mecían violentamente ante las rachas de aire frio. Había tapado a Edward con la ropa que habíamos rescatado, y yo, había hecho una manta de un sueter grande que me había regalado mi padre, pero eso no impidió que sintiera frio. La cueva estaba protegida, pero no tenía puerta, y las rachas violentas de aire, penetraban a ratos, al último, una de esas rachas apagó la fogata, y me asusté. Tenia que hacer fuego, era peligroso quedarse a oscuras y tenía miedo de que algún otro bicho venenoso se acercara.

Al momento de incorporarme, la mano de Edward me tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Tienes sed?-pregunté preocupada, él no dijo nada y me atrajo hacia si.

-No te alejes, por favor Bella-estábamos totalmente a oscuras, por mas que mis ojos trataban de captar algo, todo era negrura.

-Aquí estoy-era obvio, ahora estaba junto a él, muy cerca de él y me seguía jalando hacia su cuerpo.

-Por favor, quédate conmigo.-Una sensación desconocida me invadió. El contacto con su tibia piel, me produjo estremecimientos eléctricos. Él se giró levemente y quedamos frente a frente. Me quedé rígida. Sin saber que hacer.

-No importa el fuego, no estas sola y yo no estoy solo, eso es lo que cuenta.-Su brazo me jaló hasta quedar pegada con él. Su aliento bañaba mi rostro mareándome y sintiéndome débil ante él.

-Gracias-me susurró al oído, mientras sentía que era imposible sentirme así.

-N...no ti...tienes de qué dar...gracias-a duras penas mi voz se dejó escuchar.

-Por todo. Si no fuera por ti. Yo...-lo interrumpí.

-Lo que hice, lo pudo haber hecho cualquiera-me sentí mal por decirlo, pero ya lo había dicho. Sentí que él se ponía tenso y esperé un minuto antes de escuchar su preciosa voz, ahora con irritación.

-No Bella. Cualquiera no hubiera hecho lo que tú hiciste por mi. ¿Por que siempre insistes en restarte meritos en lo que haces? Eres una mujer valiente, fuerte, independiente y no cualquiera como tú dices, podría hacer lo que tu haces.-mi silencio era obvio.

Su abrazo se relajó y di gracias al cielo por eso. En seguida me separé un poco y él no dijo nada.

No volvió a decir nada, yo tampoco y así pasamos la noche. No pude dormir y él tampoco, sin embargo el silencio nos invadió. Y temí que estuviera enojado conmigo. El día siguiente un sol esplendoroso iluminó la isla y el mar, dejándonos ver un espectáculo maravilloso.

* * *

_**Espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo.**_

_**Mil gracias a: alessa withlockbrandon, maite, angie Cullen Hale. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**_

_**Besos**_

_**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**_

_**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia****.**_


	18. Chapter 19 LO SIENTO

Cap. 19 LO SIENTO

No volvió a decir nada, yo tampoco y así pasamos la noche. No pude dormir y él tampoco, sin embargo el silencio nos invadió. Y temí que estuviera enojado conmigo. El día siguiente un sol esplendoroso iluminó la isla y el mar, dejándonos ver un espectáculo maravilloso.

Al levantarme para poder ver cómo seguía, él también se levantó.

-Buenos días-y me pareció que seguía molesto. Ya pudo ponerse en pie y caminar, entonces se digirió al mar para sacar unos peces para comer. Los llevó hacia donde estaba. Y luego volvió a irse, estuvo todo el día distante conmigo, no platicó en absoluto y eso me hizo sentir mal. Comimos en silencio y después se marchó a buscar fruta y leña para el fuego.

Me sentía profundamente triste. Sin embargo él regresó al poco rato mientras yo me iba a la playa, no quería que viera mis lágrimas. No quería que creyera que era chantaje. Pero no podía evitar llorar.

Estaba atardeciendo, un espectáculo magnifico. Los colores en el cielo se desdibujaban desde un rosa pálido hasta un azul profundo, pasando por rosa intenso, morado, lila y azul, sin embargo para mi no había color, todo se desdibujaba terriblemente. Ahora que comprendía cuanto lo amaba, era la persona que siempre había soñado, era el hombre perfecto de mis sueños, era el hombre que quería para formar una familia, grande y numerosa, en una casita rodeada de un gran jardín. Y sin embargo ese hombre era prohibido para mí.

Me recargué en una roca de frente al crepúsculo y mis sollozos me traicionaron. No podía evitarlo, sufría por él. Y tenia miedo, mucho miedo. No supe en que momento me tenía tomada por los hombros y angustiado me preguntó.

-Bella, ¿estas bien? ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Estás herida?-me miraba frenético y limpio mis lagrimas mientras me revisaba para encontrar algún daño ó picadura visible.

Eso me dejó sin aliento. Sus preciosos ojos verdes estaban auscultándome nerviosos.

-No...no tengo nada, no estoy...lastimada-la ultima palabra fue con otro sollozo, porque si estaba herida, pero herida de amor.-El me tomó el rostro con su mano delicadamente y se acercó a mi con lentitud. Su aliento embriagaba mis sentidos.

-¿Entonces porqué lloras?-su roce me quemaba sin embargo tenia que decir algo.

-Extraño a ...Jacob-él se quedó mirándome y luego se alejó un poco. Su rostro denotaba una ¿decepción y tristeza?

-Oh, lo siento- sin embargo, sus ojos siempre vivaces y alegres, se apagaron. Y se alejó de mí. Lo vi sentarse en una roca distante y luego después de cinco minutos se levantó y se fue.

-Así debe ser, es lo mejor-me dije entre sollozos, no quería un desengaño, no quería ser una aventura para él y que si se daba el caso de regresar, que él se casara con Tanya, eso no podía soportarlo.

* * *

**Discupen la tardanza, pero no he tenido tiempo.**

**Espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo.**

**Mil gracias a: mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**


	19. Chapter 19IDIOTA

Cap.20 IDIOTA

-¿Entonces porqué lloras?-su roce me quemaba sin embargo tenia que decir algo.

-Extraño a Jacob-él se quedó mirándome y luego se alejó un poco. Su rostro denotaba una decepción y ¿tristeza?

-Oh, lo siento- sin embargo, sus ojos siempre vivaces y alegres, se apagaron. Y se alejó de mí. Lo vi sentarse en una roca distante y luego después de cinco minutos se levantó y se fue.

-Así debe ser, es lo mejor-me dije entre sollozos, no quería un desengaño, no quería ser una aventura para él y que si se daba el caso de regresar, que él se casara con Tanya, eso no podía soportarlo.

Pasaron los días y solo nos dirigíamos la palabra para lo elemental. En las noches era más duro aún pues su cercanía, me hacia estremecer y él pensaba que era frio, por lo que me tapaba con la ropa que teníamos. Y se iba al rincón, dormíamos muy poco y ambos fingíamos que si lo hacíamos, soy una idiota.

Me siento mal por lo que dije pero no quiero...la verdad es que lo amo, lo deseo, y es peor tortura tenerlo cerca y no poder hacer nada. Veo su piel bronceada bajo el sol, cuando sale del mar como si tuviera miles de diamantes en la piel, la verdad me encanta verlo, tiene una sonrisa que derretiría el mismísimo polo norte.

Pensándolo bien, ¿que importaba que después me arrepintiera? Que después él se quedara en brazos de ella. Sólo por estar en sus brazos una vez, tal vez valdría la pena. Noooo. ¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando?

Me encontraba en una encrucijada y no tenia solución. Esa noche como siempre la luna llena brillaba hermosa, desde la cueva podía verse a plenitud, Edward estaba acostado de espaldas a mí, como siempre y yo definitivamente no tenía sueño.

Salí de la cueva con cuidado para no despertarlo y me encaminé a la playa, el sonido de las olas del mar era hipnótico y agradable, mientras el agua cálida rodeaba mis pies, acariciándolos suavemente, era un momento único, la luz de la luna bañaba de plata el mar, mientras las cálidas aguas se mecían en un suave compás como en un vals, una música agradable y relajante, sin pensarlos dos veces me quité la ropa y me metí a nadar.

Era una sensación única, la calidez del agua y la finura de la arena, hacían las veces de un suave masaje que proporcionaba alivio y a la vez tormento. La segunda vez que salí del agua unas manos aprisionaron mi cintura.

Asustada giré y me topé con dos brillantes esmeraldas. Edward me había seguido. Y yo estaba desnuda. El rubor cubrió mi rostro, mientras en Edward sucedía otra cosa, parecía que le estaba costando trabajo algo, veía como hacia esfuerzos por mantener el rostro impasible.

Y sin esperarlo, me besó. Sus manos febriles me apretaron contra él.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo varios capitulos, ahora si he tenido un poco de tiempo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Mil gracias a: nadeishko, maite, Antuss, Alessa withlockbrandon, Angie Cullen Hale mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**


	20. Chapter 21UN SUEÑO POV BELLA

Cap.21 UN SUEÑO (PARTE1)

BELLA POV

Era una sensación única, la calidez del agua y la finura de la arena, hacían las veces de un suave masaje que proporcionaba alivio y a la vez tormento. La segunda vez que salí del agua unas manos aprisionaron mi cintura.

Asustada giré y me topé con dos brillantes esmeraldas. Edward me había seguido. Y yo estaba desnuda. El rubor cubrió mi rostro, mientras en Edward sucedía otra cosa, parecía que le estaba costando trabajo algo, veía como hacia esfuerzos por mantener el rostro impasible.

Y sin esperarlo, me besó. Sus manos febriles me apretaron contra él.

Sin poder reaccionar, sus labios se pegaron a los míos con avidez, eran tan deliciosos, después de unos segundos sentía que estaba flotando en una nube, y no me importó nada, sólo él. Ahora era yo quien me apretaba hacia él, mientras mis manos buscaban su cuello, me aferré a su cuello y profundizamos el beso. Era increíble la gama de sensaciones que tenia en esos momentos.

Su respiración se hizo violenta al igual que yo, mientras las olas nos bañaban con sus cálidas aguas, y sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo. Vibraba de placer con esos roces, sus labios se movían ávidos en mi boca, mientras aspiraba su delicioso olor, después sus labios recorrían con lentitud mi mejilla para deslizarse por mi cuello, mientras sus manos se posaban en mis caderas, estrujándolas contra él, me sentía enfebrecida y desconocida, no deseaba otra cosa que no fuera su contacto, que me hacia arder. Era una corriente eléctrica que me impedía alejarme de él, súbitamente me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó hacia la cueva. No dijimos nada, no hacia falta.

No sentía frio, ni siquiera sentía vergüenza al encontrarme totalmente desnuda en sus brazos, con sumo cuidado me depositó en el mullido lecho que había hecho. Y ahí, volvió a besarme una vez más, con pasión, con dulzura, deslizando sus manos por mi cuerpo, mientras el calor subía cada vez más.

Sus caricias eran el preámbulo del paraíso. Me sentía feliz, dichosa. Sólo deseaba amarlo, hacerle saber que lo amaba con toda mi alma. Sentí el peso de su cuerpo en mí, y eso en vez de asustarme me excitó. Sus labios buscaban afanosamente mi boca, para después ir bajando despacio por mi cuello, y seguir lentamente hasta llegar a mis pechos, sus manos recorrían mi piel, grabando su calor en mí, su deseo y su ansiedad.

Estaba ansiando el momento cumbre, mientras Edward se complacía en otros territorios de mi cuerpo, que me proporcionaban un deseo salvaje de él.

Cuando por fin entró en mi, no pude contenerme.

-Edward...ohhhhhh-y lentamente, muy dulcemente, toda la paciencia y dulzura de que era capaz, me hizo suya.

Una y otra vez, recorrimos los senderos de placer que yo acababa de descubrir en sus brazos. Suspiré satisfecha de haberle entregado lo que siempre había sido de él. Y que ahora era dueño absoluto. Mi cuerpo y mi alma le pertenecían por completo, sin reservas ni dudas.

Rato después, yacíamos dormidos, uno en brazos del otro.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo varios capitulos, ahora si he tenido un poco de tiempo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Mil gracias a: a (), maite mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**


	21. Chapter 22UN SUEÑO POV EDWARD

Cap.22 UN SUEÑO (PARTE2)

POV EDWARD.

Estaba acostado, pero al pendiente de ella, no podía dormir y sabía que ella tampoco dormía. Al poco tiempo escuché que se levantó, y esperé, no quise levantarme de inmediato a lo mejor regresaba pronto, pasaron más de diez minutos y no regresaba, yo estaba pensando en sus palabras, que extrañaba a Jacob.

Era increíble que con esta simple frase mi mente se volviera un caos. ¿Qué era Jacob para Bella? ¿Amor? ¿Deseo? ¿Amistad? Las dos primeras opciones me volvían loco de celos. No podía creer que me encontraba preso de los celos, con una simple frase. Pero el saber que ella pensaba en él, mientras yo...

Me levanté porque ella no regresaba y tal vez necesitara ayuda. Tal vez ella quisiera platicar ó desahogarse, porque esta atrapada en este lugar al igual que yo. Aunque yo ahora no lo viera de esa manera. Desde que me había dicho que pensaba es ese tal Jacob, ahora me sentía feliz de que ella estuviera aquí, lejos de él.

Su distanciamiento me enloquecía, tenia ganas de decirle que haría cualquier cosa con tal de que volviera a hablarme, pero estúpidamente me quedé callado. No aguantaba más, tenia que verla, tenía que hablarle. Salí en silencio y la busqué, durante unos angustiosos minutos no la encontré por ningún lado, mas al voltear a la playa, vi que estaba en el mar. Me dirigí hacia ella y no notó mi presencia.

Cuando se zambulló, el agua me llegaba a la cintura pero me sentía arder. La vi como una hermosa sirena, bella y sensual, cuando salió y vi que estaba desnuda, me volvió loco. No razoné y la tomé por la cintura. No podía hablar, ella volteó sorprendida y a mi me costaba no arrojarme y besarla con pasión. Sin embargo un poco de dominio me hizo controlarme y la miré, ella se ruborizó, mientras mis pensamientos se dispersaban ante esa maravillosa visión, y no pude más.

La besé con dulzura y la aferré a mí, la atraje con mis manos hacia mi cuerpo y perdí todo dominio de mi mismo. Al sentir sus labios corresponder a mi beso, ya nada importó más que amarla.

Sus manos aferraron mi cuello y profundizamos el beso, no puedo describir todo lo que ella despierta en mí. Mis manos recorrieron ávidas su piel tan suave, tan fragante. No era dueño de mí. Completamente trastornado de pasión, la cargué y la llevé hasta la cueva, donde la recosté suavemente, me deleite al contemplar su hermoso cuerpo y nuevamente la besé.

Estaba afiebrado de pasión y su cuerpo me volvía loco. Ansiaba desesperadamente hacerla mía. Mientras mis manos tomaban posesión de su cuerpo y mi boca recorría su cuello, deleitándome en sus pechos. Era el mismísimo paraíso. Escucharla gemir entre mis brazos me excitaba sobremanera, y me posé sobre ella, lentamente muy lentamente mis caricias fueron llevándola al mismo cielo donde ella me tenia a mi.

Cuando por fin estuve a punto de hacerla mía, deseaba hacerlo con fuerza, me dominaban las sensaciones, pero me detuvo el hecho de que ella era tan dulce, tan tierna, que debería ser igual, no quería que tuviera una mala imagen de mi, ni de que este momento tan glorioso lo desvirtuara con alguna torpeza mía.

Entonces lenta, muy lentamente la llevé por senderos de placer, y cuando por fin la hice mía, dijo mi nombre entre suspiros y gemidos placenteros, definitivamente Bella lograba volverme loco con un solo movimiento, con una sola palabra. Y por fin, llegamos juntos al éxtasis celestial.

Una y otra vez la hice mía, mientras ella suspiraba y gemía haciéndome el hombre más feliz del mundo. Nunca habría sido capaz de saber que había tal placer, sólo con ella lo conocí. Rato después yacíamos dormidos entrelazados. Fue algo único.

* * *

**Nuevamente con mas capitulos, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Mil gracias a: mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Un comentario extra: Estoy sumamente emocionada, hasta lo mas profundo de mi corazon por el comentario de: Wenday, mi niña linda, no sabes lo que esto provocó en mi, me siento super halagada y tambien responsable de seguir. Diles a todas ellas que les mando un saludo y un abrazo muy fuerte y que escribiré para ellas, aún más. Un saludo para Honduras, desde el fondo de mi corazón. Dicelos por favor y dile que les mando todo mi apoyo, cariño y oraciones.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**


	22. Chapter 23BUSQUEDA

Cap.23 BUSQUEDA

-Sigan buscando, no me importa el precio, no me importa si hay que contratar más gente, necesito que lo busquen-Alice le gritó a uno de sus empleados que acababan de informarle que no encontraban ni rastro de su hermano. Al salir el hombre apenado por los gritos y la histeria de la joven, agradeció el fresco aire de la tarde. No le hubiera gustado estar en una situación así, perdido ó tal vez muerto. Y su familia buscándolo.

-Edward, hermano ¿Dónde estas?-lagrimas de frustración y tristeza inundaban el bello rostro de Alice cuando llegó Jasper su prometido. Al verla así de inmediato corrió hacia ella abrazándola y dándole un poco de calma

-Aparecerá mi vida, aparecerá.-le besó la frente mientras ella seguía llorando.

-Eso espero Jasper, no quiero perder a mi hermano. No lo soportaría.

Mientras en el departamento de Charlie

-Joder, Charlie, parece que se los tragó el mar, como si hubieran desaparecido-Charlie le miró reprobatoriamente, no le gustaban las malas palabras.

-Lo siento Charlie, pero me frustro de no saber de Bella. He seguido con las investigaciones y nada. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que la maldita bruja de Tanya esta gastando el dinero a manos llenas, es tan imbécil que es muy obvia, lástima que no tenga ni una sola pista, si no...-Charlie le puso la mano en el hombro y Jacob se dejó caer en la silla y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Lo sé Jacob, es mi hija la que desapareció y me muero de angustia, no sé que más hacer-le decía un muy triste Charlie. Qué lejos estaban de saber que Bella se encontraba más que bien.

En la isla.

Me despertó la luz fuerte del sol al dar en mi rostro. Parpadeé varias veces y decidí voltear el rostro. Fue cuando me di cuenta que su brazo cruzaba mi cintura ajustándome a su cuerpo, sin dejarme distancia. Y de golpe me llegaron todos los recuerdos de la mejor noche de mi vida.

Mi boca se abrió sorprendida al darme cuenta de que estábamos desnudos y violentamente me ruboricé. Él abrió sus preciosas esmeraldas y me miró dulcemente.

Tenía miedo de hablar. No sabia que decir. Eran tantas cosas en mi mente, tanta dicha y a la vez tanta confusión. Pareció darse cuenta, porque me acercó hacia él y sin decir palabra, me besó de manera posesiva, subyugándome de placer, haciendo trizas cualquier connato de fuga ó deserción.

Sus manos recorrieron una vez más mi cuerpo mientras me estremecía de placer, era increíble que con solo un roce de sus manos, estuviera temblando de deseo. No podía sustraerme ante esa mirada de esmeralda que rompió mi voluntad en millones de fragmentos.

Suspiré y me aferré a él, mientras nuestros labios se unían una vez más, una de sus manos bajó de mi cintura por mi cadera y llegó a mi pierna, la tomó y la atrajo hacia él, mientras con sorpresa sentía como me poseía con deleite y desenfreno.

-Ahhhh-gemí sorprendida y a la vez gozosa de su pasión. Su boca besaba con deseo la mía, besaba mi mejilla, mi cuello, sus manos se dedicaron a friccionar mis pezones que estaban erectos, era en definitiva: el paraíso.

Nuevamente nos fundimos en uno solo, mientras escuchaba sus tiernas palabras en mi oído.

-Bella, nunca me había sentido así por alguien. Te deseo.-Sus embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes y con eso me estaba llevando a la gloria.

* * *

**Nuevamente con mas capitulos, disculpen por no poder los demás pero ya no pude, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Mil gracias a:maite, nadeishko, Antuss, Alessa withlockbrandon, Angie Cullen Hale, naddy mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, para concurso, a ver que les parece.**


	23. Chapter 23CONFESIONES

Cap.24 CONFESIONES

Una vez que descansamos, nos levantamos y empezamos a hacer la comida. Ya satisfecha el hambre, nos dirigimos a la playa para caminar por la suave arena.

Edward me tomó de la mano y empezamos a caminar.

-Gracias-escuché su angelical voz y volteé sorprendida.

-¿De qué?- le pregunté sinceramente intrigada.

-De hacerme feliz. Ahora te pregunto a ti. ¿Fue acaso bueno para ti?-me sonrojé de inmediato. Como diablos preguntaba eso si sabia que la respuesta era afirmativa. Sin embargo comprendí que él quería escucharlo de mí. No es lo mismo pensarlo a que te lo digan.

Sin embargo las palabras se atoraban, no podía emitir sonido alguno. Él me miró con preocupación. Pasaron otros segundos y yo no podía decir ni pio.  
Su semblante mostró preocupación.

-Caray, pensé por un momento que tal vez tú sentirías lo mismo…-sus perfectos ojos esmeraldas se entristecieron y bajó la mirada. No soportaba verlo así.

-No, espera. Es que...bueno para mi, fue mi primera vez y...-como idiota me ruboricé de nuevo, pero esta vez, Edward me miraba insistente y tierno.-fue increíble, nunca pensé que la vida tuviera algo así de bueno-bajé la vista porque no podía sostener su mirada ahora profundamente alegre.  
El me abrazó y tiernamente recostó mi cabeza en su hombro. Mientras suspiraba feliz. Yo me sentía aún más feliz.

-Sabes ahora me siento completo. Desde hace mucho me sentía vacío, buscaba algo pero no lo encontraba, no sabia que era, no sabia porqué, solo sabia que era importante. Y ahora lo sé. Te buscaba a ti. Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy profunda y verdaderamente enamorado de ti. Que has entrado en mi corazon y te has apoderado de mi alma, sólo sé Isabella, que no puedo vivir sin ti.-sus palabras me sonaban tan increíbles, tal vez tuviera razón, tal vez el sentía algo por mi. Sin embargo sus palabras se anidaron en mi corazón, infundiéndole una nueva calidez que me invadió totalmente, y entonces una alegría indescriptible se apoderó de mí.

-Yo, yo...te amo Edward, desde que te conozco te he amado en silencio, yo sabia que no debía pero fue imposible decirle a mi corazón que no lo hiciera. La primera vez que te ví, mi corazón saltó de emoción, dándome a entender que eras tú a quien amaría por el resto de mi vida.-Sentí sus manos tomar mi rostro y elevarlo hacia él.

-Te amo Bella…-y con dulzura me acercó a él donde depositó el más tierno de los besos. Eso era lo que quería escuchar, que él también me amaba, mi corazón se desbordó de alegría infinita y después ambos reímos como dos niños siendo cómplices en una travesura.

Me separé de él y comencé a correr por la orilla.

-¡No me atrapas!- y él jubiloso comentó:

-Ya verás cuando te atrape.- Estuvimos jugando un buen rato mientras el sol de la mañana daba paso a la tarde refrescante, entre el mar y la playa, disfrutamos de este amor, que ahora era plenamente correspondido.

Cuando el sol cayó por el horizonte, acabábamos de comer fruta, por lo que nos recostamos en la arena, con las olas como música de fondo. Abrazados y felices. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría esta felicidad? No lo sabía y rogaba al destino que fuera para siempre.

* * *

Antes que otra cosa, quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración a Yamira Hdez. que me dijo que eran capitulos muy cortos, que si fueran diarios no habria problema, pero siendo así, solo dejaria comentario por cinco capitulos. Mira preciosa, los que escribimos aqui lo hacemos sin afan de lucro, no recibimos nada en pago salvo sus comentarios que son nuestro alimiento y aliciente. He visto que en la mayoria de fics de aqui, son largos, pero NO ES UNA REGLA, además como dije anteriormente. No solo hago esto, cuido de una casa, familia, trabajo, y la casa requiere limpieza, preparar comida y muchas otras cosas, aparte de cuidar mascotas, entonces me queda muy poco tiempo para escribir, pero lo hago por que me nace hacerlo, no por obligación, por eso lo capitulos algunos son cortitos, otros un poco mas largos, pero esta plenamente confirmado, QUE YO NO HAGO CAPITULOS LARGOS Y EXTENSOS porque NO TENGO TIEMPO además de ser varios los que actualizo, no solo este. Y aunque así fuera, creo que como escritora tambien meresco un poco de consideración, ya que actualizo seguido, no cada mes ó dos meses como en otros fics, agradezco sinseramente cada comentario, el que se tomen la molestia de escribir. Lo aprecio de verdad. Pero por favor tambien entiendan mi posición. Yo creo que si le dicen lo mismo a cualquier otra escritora ya veriamos lo que les diria. Recuerden que no hay obligacion de nada.

Disculpen es solo una nota aclaratoria.

**Nuevamente con mas capitulos, disculpen por no poder los demás pero ya no pude, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Mil gracias a:Alma Alvarez, mami cullen mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, para concurso, a ver que les parece.**

**REGALO PARA USTEDES. ONE SHOT : LOCA POR TI.  
**


	24. Chapter 25PLANES

Cap.25 PLANES 

-¡Maldita sea Alice Cullen! ¡Esa maldita bastarda debe morir!-le gritó Tanya a Carlo mientras se veía en un espejo como sus dientes de reemplazo quedaban perfectos.

-Jamás le perdonaré esto-gritó señalándose los dientes con el dedo.

-Carlo tienes que matar a esa infeliz-y de pronto su rostro se iluminó.

Si la matamos entonces toda la fortuna estará en mis manos-era una idea brillante y miró a su cómplice quien sonrió siniestramente. 

-Déjalo de mi cuenta Tanya, la pobre sufrirá un accidente.-Ambos rieron gozosos

Mientras en la mansión Cullen

-Por favor señor Black, lo que necesito es encontrar a mi hermano-decía Alice al policía.

-Lo sé tanto como yo de encontrar a Bella, pero debemos unir fuerzas si queremos dar con los responsables.-estaba enojado y desesperado su amiga Bella no aparecía y lo tenia loco de desesperación pues la amaba más de lo que imaginaba. 

-Sé perfectamente que todo fue orquestado por esa maldita sabandija de Tanya-ella se sentó en un sofá mientras bebía té helado.

-Si tan solo tuviéramos la manera de poder probar que ella lo hizo.-suspiro frustrado, la única que podría decir algo estaba desaparecida: Bella.

-¡Demonios debe haber algo que podamos hacer!-comentó agriamente Black.

-Creo que debemos empezar por seguirla, para ver que trama la muy estúpida.-Alice se levantó del sofá, se ahogaba de rabia al pensar que Tanya estuviera feliz de que Edward estuviera muerto.-No creo que estén muertos, estoy segura que están vivos, deben seguir con la búsqueda.

-Las autoridades ya dieron por un hecho que están muertos, han dejado de buscar-murmuró triste y enojado.

-Bien, pues entonces seguiremos nosotros la búsqueda, Señor Black tengo gente a mi disposición que esta buscando, no diremos nada. ¿De acuerdo? Y seguiremos los pasos de esa rata pelirroja.  
Jacob sonrió, le recordó a Bella, asintió y luego salió de ahí. Tendría que ira a visitar a Charlie y decirle las nuevas.

Sin saberlo Alice, al día siguiente alguien estaba arreglando su porsche, los frenos acababan de ser cortados.

-Bien llegó en dos horas Stacy, deja arreglarme y salgo para allá.-Alice tenia una cena de gala y debía ir. Pasaría por Jasper y de ahí a la fiesta. No tenia humor para eso, pero no quedaba de otra más que fingir. Se acercaba inexorablemente a su muerte. 

* * *

**_Nuevamente con mas capitulos, estoy emocionada, Mundo de Mentiras se acerca cada vez mas a los 1000 reviews y no puedo creerlo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo._**

_**Bueno, solo una noticia mas: Estreno un fic, pero este fic no es uno cualquiera, esta dedicado a unas amiguitas que estan pasando un periodo difícil, para ellas y todas las que se sientan identificadas con el fic, esta dedicado por completo a ustedes.**_

_**Me siento sumamente honrada de poder escribirles esto. Ojala y les guste: Por Amor…**_

_**Pronto tendrán el video.**_

_**Mil gracias a: Naddy (gracias hermosa) stella1427, diana, laura69 y Yamira Hdz. (No hay problema hermosa, hablando se entiende la gente, gracias por comentar)mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**_

_**Besos**_

_**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**_

_**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**_

_**Una gota de sangre, one shot, para concurso, a ver que les parece.**_


	25. Chapter 26FATALES NOTICIAS

Cap.26 FATALES NOTICIAS.

En el departamento de policía Jacob estaba investigando a Tanya y a Carlo, el segundo era todo un caso. Arrestado múltiples veces por asalto y robo a casa habitación y otros delitos más. Sacó copias de todo y luego se los llevó. En casa de Charlie, mostraba preocupación pues éste, estaba muy mal. Desde que había desaparecido su hija no había tenido un momento de paz.

-Charlie por favor, la vamos a encontrar, Alice Cullen sigue con la búsqueda. Ya lo verás.

-No sé Jacob-dijo desalentado Charlie-siento que todo se acabó para mí.

-No digas eso. La encontraremos, Yo sé que esta viva y la traeré, te lo juro Charlie.-el pobre hombre esbozó una triste sonrisa. Quería a Jacob como un hijo, el que nunca tuvo, y era el que le daba fuerzas para no cometer una locura al no tener a su hija Bella. 

-¿Qué te parece si hoy yo preparo la cena?-comentó algo divertido Jacob tratando de sacar a Charlie de ese ensimismamiento que era perjudicial para él.

-¡Por dios! Quieres matarme tú primero, mejor te invito una hamburguesa-su rostro se alejo un poco de la tristeza.

-Jajaja, me parece bien, creo que funciona muy bien lo de querer cocinar para que me invites a comer fuera, vámonos-tomó su saco y salieron ambos hombres hacia el auto. 

Durante unos minutos no dijeron nada mientras iban en el auto, al llegar a donde estaba un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida, entraron. Ambos se sentaron y esperaban su comida.

Jacob coqueteo con la mesera que divertida le fue a entregar su orden.

-Eres incorregible Jake, y así querías que mi hija te hiciera caso-sonrió muy a su pesar, ese jovenzuelo era el demonio en cuanto a mujeres.

-¿Que te puedo decir Charlie? No pierdo las esperanzas tan fácilmente y si ella me dice que si, se acabaron las mujeres para mi, mas que ella.-lo dijo en un tono entre divertido y serio y Charlie no sabia si estaba bromeando ó no. De lo que estaba seguro es que si su hija Bella si siguiera viva y lo escogiera para marido, el podría morir feliz. A pesar de su carácter Jacob era un buen hombre. 

Comieron sus hamburguesas tranquilamente y estaban comiendo un pay de manzana el favorito de Charlie cuando sonó el teléfono de Jacob.

-Sí, soy Black.-Charlie miraba hacia otro lado, pero al voltear a verlo se asustó, con su piel morena Jacob se veía increíblemente blanco, algo debió suceder para que se pusiera así.

-Entiendo, voy para allá, no toquen nada-Se levantó violentamente y mirando asustado a Charlie solo dijo:

-Nos vemos después Charlie, tengo trabajo.-Charlie no pregunto, sabia que eran malas noticias y no era bueno preguntar si el policía no decía nada. Lo vio irse con el rostro descompuesto y solo rogo a dios para que no fuera más mal lo que parecía ser, lo que hubiera ocurrido. 

Jacob iba por las calles manejando entre las lágrimas de impotencia que surcaban su rostro. 

-¡No es cierto! ¡No es cierto! Ella no, por favor, ella no.-Manejar nunca se le había hecho tan difícil como ahora. Cuando por fin tomó la carretera, metió a fondo el acelerador y en diez minutos llegó al lugar. 

Una pequeña barranca y un automóvil al fondo destrozado completamente, estaba humeando y parecía que pronto habría fuego. Bajó como desquiciado mientras a lo lejos se oía el rumor de una sirena.

-¡Aliceeee! ¡Aliceee!-gritó desesperado mientras corría hacia el vehículo.

***Sé que muchas me odiarán pero era necesario. Ya verán cuando lean el porqué.

besos

* * *

**Bueno una semana más y aquí estoy con nuevos capítulos, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Les presento nuevo fic: Por Amor…**

**Ojala y les guste. Pronto tendrán el video.**

**Mil gracias a:Liza, Naddy, diana, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	26. Chapter 27 FUNERAL Y RESCATE

Cap.27 FUNERAL Y RESCATE

Al día siguiente, el funeral de Alice Cullen fue sencillo y se evitó a los medios. La gente más cercana estuvo ahí. Fue en realidad algo muy triste. Jasper Hale su novio estaba destrozado. Jacob Black estaba en el sepelio y su rostro mostraba los estragos de las últimas 48 horas.

La noticia dio vuelta al mundo y la única que parecía celebrarlo a tambor batiente era: Tanya.

-¡Yupiiiiiiii! Ahora toda la fortuna es mía, siiiiii, esto es justicia divinaaaaaa, gracias diossss-bailaba frenética de gusto. Mientras Carlo la veía divertido.

Y luego ella se abalanzó sobre Carlo como gata en celo, y ahí mismo tuvieron relaciones.

En otro lugar perdido en el Pacifico.

-Edward, no sé que daría por saber de mi padre. Ya llevamos varios meses aquí-sus ojos se humedecieron y Edward de inmediato la abrazó consolándola.  
Calma mi amor, pronto saldremos de aquí. Tengo un presentimiento. Y entonces podremos hacer muchas cosas.  
Para alegrarla, él le tenía una pequeña sorpresa, por lo que la llevó hacia la cueva y le tapó los ojos. Al entrar ella percibió un delicioso aroma.

-Mmm huele bien, ¿cocinaste tú?-

-Bella lastimas mi ego, el que sea hombre no quiere decir que no pueda hacer otras cosas. Me gusta cocinar, además quería darte una sorpresa. Espera un poco más.

-Vaya que si la he tenido-comentó ella alegre.

-Créeme linda, esto no es nada.-y la condujo hacia la fogata, donde la destapó y ella vio la comida lista y un hermoso arreglo de flores.

-Muchas gracias yo...-un dedo de él se posó suavemente en sus labios.

Entonces él tomó su mano izquierda y ella con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora de felicidad, sintió desfallecer cuando él le puso un anillo hecho de madera, donde tenia tallado un corazón y sus iniciales grabadas, enlazadas. Le miró sin atinar a poder decir nada, estaba muda de la impresión.

-Bella, sé que cometí errores en el pasado. Y sé que tengo un compromiso con otra persona-eso le lleno de dolor y su rostro mostró tristeza, él tomó su rostro entre sus manos e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos-pero quiero que sepas, que no es nada para mi, es un error muy grande que corregiré en cuanto estemos ahí. Lo que de verdad importa vida mía, es que te amo con todo mi corazón y que este tiempo que hemos pasado aquí, ha sido el más feliz de toda mi vida. ¿Y yo quisiera saber si tú quisieras compartir tu vida conmigo? Con lo que me convertirías en el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

Sus palabras alegraron de nuevo su corazón y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Si Edward, si acepto. Te amo más de lo que jamás imaginé, no puedo concebir la vida sin ti.-se fundieron en un tierno beso.

Y quedaron unidos así sin querer romper el beso porque ambos disfrutaban tanto de ese contacto que era la mayor dicha para ellos.

A lo lejos Bella alcanzó a distinguir...

-¡EDWARD! POR DIOS ES UN BARCO, ES UN BARCO, PODREMOS SALIR DE AQUÍ-Edward corrió a hacer señales de humo y para su felicidad, el barco se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Mi amor, ya verás, ahora que regresemos las cosas estarán mejor.-Edward besó de nuevo a Bella y la estrechó contra si, después corrieron a ponerse la ropa, pues andaban ropa ligerísima.

Al poco tiempo estaban listos para partir y regresar al mundo donde tenían cosas pendientes.

* * *

**Bueno una semana más y aquí estoy con nuevos capítulos, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Les presento nuevo fic: Por Amor…**

**Ojala y les guste. Pronto tendrán el video.**

**Mil gracias a:diana, Monica Morales, Tashi Masen, Janit, NERY mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	27. Chapter 27EL RESCATE

Upss, creo que despues de que lean este capitulo, muchas querrán lincharme, por lo que ya pedi asilo politico, sin que haya extradición. No digo más cuando terminen lo sabran.

besos navideños.

Cap.28 EL RESCATE. 

Edward estaba feliz, así podría volver a ver a su adorada hermana y confesarle que se había enamorado de Bella y que se casaría con ella y no con Tanya. Tenia muchos cambios que hacer y el principal era anular el documento donde Tanya era tan dueña del dinero como él. 

Listos esperaron junto a la playa, un bote se acercaba rápidamente, mientras veían rostros nada familiares. Eran de tipo asiático, venían 7 hombres en el bote. Al bajar, Edward sintió que la tierra se hundía a sus pies y jaló a Bella tras él.

-Huye Bella, escóndete por favor, ¡ahora!-Bella siguió mi mirada mientras su gesto se descomponía en una mueca de terror. Los hombres llevaban rifles y cuchillos, era obvio que no venían a rescatarnos. 

Al querer correr, solo alcancé a distanciarme de Edward pues al momento dos manos me detuvieron abruptamente.

-¡Nooo! ¡Suéltala estúpido!-gritó Edward mientras tres tipos fornidos lo sujetaban con fuerza, un cuarto le dio un culatazo en la rodilla y cayó hincado.

-¡EDWARD!-Corrí hacia él arrastrando al tipo que me tenia de los brazos, nunca supe como lo hice.-Edward levantó el rostro en cuanto me escuchó. Su rostro estaba descompuesto. Estaba desesperado al igual que yo, y mucho muy asustado. No sabía que seria de nosotros.

Los tipos hablaron entre ellos mientras varios de ellos sonreían de forma morbosa hacia mí. No se necesitaba ser genio para descubrir sus intenciones, el más joven de todos ellos un hombre de unos 25 años, acercó su pistola a la cabeza de Edward y sentí morir, si lo mataban, buscaría morir con él.

Entonces cuando iba a jalar el gatillo, el más viejo de ellos le quitó la pistola y le aventó un viejo periódico. Todos se acercaron a verlo, también lo vi. Estaba su foto y supongo que lo reconocieron, de mi no había nada. Así que mi suerte estaba echada.

-Lo jalaron al bote, pero él hizo intentos por zafarse, hasta que uno de ellos le dio un culatazo en la cabeza y cayó inconsciente.

-¡Nooo, salvajes malditos!-no me hicieron caso y me cargaron hacia el bote. Una vez todos en el barco, amarraron a Edward y lo arrojaron a un pequeño camarote, mientras a mi me llevaron ante lo que parecía ser su jefe. 

Me condujeron ante la cabina del capitán y lo vi. Un hombre enorme, con una enorme cicatriz atravesándole el rostro, y parecía reciente, fresca, aún estaba roja. Me miró despectivamente y luego uno de sus hombres me tocó la cadera lujuriosamente, ese gesto me hizo temblar de miedo. Pero al segundo siguiente el mismo hombre se había estrellado contra la pared. Muy enojado el capitán le gritaba cosas que no entendí, pero creo que parecía que le sucedería algo peor si me volvía a tocar. 

Por el momento estaba a salvo.

Pasaron varias horas y no pude ver a Edward pues no salía del camarote. Y lo peor no llegaba...aún.

En la madrugada, pues no podía dormir, debido al miedo, se escuchó mucho ruido y motores, entonces con pavor observe por la ventanilla, que otro barco estaba junto a nosotros y llevaban a Edward hacia ese barco. Y por lógica, yo me quedaría en este barco, lágrimas de terror y dolor surcaron mi rostro. 

Un sentimiento parecido a la sensación de morir se apoderó de mí. Sólo sabía que ahora estaba sentenciada. Sin Edward. Sin salvación posible. Y con otro descubrimiento a cuestas. 

* * *

El trabajo me trae loca, pero les dejo estos capis, y nos vemos el lunes, perdonen que no ponga sus nombres pero perdí mi libreta, más bien, movieron mi libreta y no la encuentro. Nos vemos el lunes.

besos navideños para todas.

** ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Les presento nuevo fic: Por Amor…**

**Ojala y les guste. Pronto tendrán el video.**

**Mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	28. Chapter 29SUFRIMIENTO POV EDWARD

Cap.29 SUFRIMIENTO

EDWARD POV

Cuando desperté miré hacia todos lados, pero no estaba Bella por ningún lado. Me dio escalofríos. No podía moverme pues estaba atado y amordazado. Pero eso era lo de menos, me estaba muriendo de angustia de no saber de Bella, el no verla me dolía incluso físicamente. Pues mi amor por ella es infinito.

Ojala y esos malditos no se atrevan a tocarla, no concebía el mundo sin mi Bella. Pero tenia que hacer algo. Tenia que actuar y pronto. Escuché ruido de motores y los hombres hablando en mandarin. Conozco un poco el idioma pero amordazado no puedo hacer nada.

Acabo de escuchar que me llevaran a otro lado, hay recompensa por mi, y entonces ¿Bella se quedará? ¡No jamás! ¡No lo permitiré! Comencé a forcejear y tratar de liberarme de mis ataduras, pero estaba demasiado ajustado para poder zafar un poco mi mano. Finalmente los tipejos llegaron y me levantaron riéndose de cosas que decían de mi Bella, me enfurecí y al moverme le propiné un golpe al que me tomaba por los pies.

Cuando se levantó el tipo sentí un golpe en el estómago que me dejó sin aire. Y sin fuerzas, continuaron y me cambiaron de barco, en medio de mi dolor y semi inconciencia al pasarme al otro barco alcancé a ver a Bella, a mi ángel a través del cristal del camarote del capitán. Intenté gritar pero fue inútil.

Lo que más me dolió fue ver su hermoso rostro lleno de miedo, de pavor, también me aterré de lo que pudiera pasarle al no estar junto a ella. Debo encontrar la manera de ayudarla y … en eso, varias imágenes cruzaron por mi mente. ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta antes? ¡Dios mío! Y no estoy junto a ella. !Me necesita! Lagrimas de frustración corrieron por mis mejillas mientra trataba en vano de zafarme de mis ataduras. En los días anteriores habíamos estado tan felices uno en brazos del otro, que realmente no me di cuenta que mi ángel no se había ido como otras veces… me va a dar… un hijo. Un hijo de mi precioso ángel y mío. ¿Porqué se ensaña la vida con nosotros? ¿Porqué no podemos ser felices…?

Ese sentimiento de alegría y dicha, se mezcló con frustración, ira y tristeza. Ella esta embarazada y yo deseo con toda mi alma estar junto a ella. Debe estar muriéndose de miedo. Pero juro por lo más sagrado que ella estará junto a mi, lo más pronto posible-mi mirada se ensombreció de odio-y pobre de aquel miserable que ose ponerle un dedo encima, porque soy capaz de matarlo con mis propias manos. Moveré cielo y tierra hasta que vuelva a estar en mis brazos.

**Lo sé es corto, pero he estado muy ocupada, espero poder ponerles capitulo el viernes. De acuerdo? besos navideños a todas.

* * *

**Bueno una semana más y aquí estoy con nuevos capítulos, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a: Mnica Morales,Caresme, diana, Tashi Masen,, Janit y NERY mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	29. Chapter 29VENTA

Cap.30 VENTA

Cuando se llevaron a Edward quise morir en ese momento. No sabia como sobreviviría sin él. Ahora para mi todo era extraño. 

Pasaron tres días más, hasta que llegamos a un puerto, debería ser también parte de Asia porque no entendía lo que decían, a parte de los rasgos faciales característicos de la gente. Para ese momento yo ya sabia con certeza que estaba embarazada. La mayor dicha, el tener un hijo de Edward en mi vientre y la peor pesadilla, estar lejos de él. 

Cuando me bajaron me llevaban atada de pies y manos, solo con lo suficiente para poder caminar, ya habían bajado a mucha gente de color, que iba en mis condiciones y comprobé con horror que el lugar era un mercado de esclavos. Había mucha gente los que íbamos atados éramos la "mercancía" ese pensamiento me revolvió el estomago, sin embargo me había echo la firme promesa de que debía ser fuerte, por mi hijo, por Edward, no podía flaquear ni desistir. Tendría que seguir pero con más fuerzas ya que sabia que él haría hasta lo imposible por encontrarme. 

Más tarde nos llevaron por fin a una choza donde nos dieron un misero pedazo de pan duro y un poco de agua, al intentar comer el pan, no pude aguantar y vomité. El agua me ayudó a refrescarme. 

Afuera el capitán y una mujer enorme al parecer la que se encargaba del negocio, regateaba con él, y me di cuenta que en realidad estaban regateando por mi. 

Él pedía más, y la mujer me llevó ante ella, parecía sacar pretextos de mi condición para no pagar lo que él pedía. Entonces él me jaló hacia él. Y la mujer se dio por vencida. Aceptó. El capitan se llevó su dinero y la mujerona me miró con indiferencia. Me arrojó a un rincón y luego salió a iniciar la venta. 

Ya era tarde, casi a punto del crepúsculo, yo me había cansado de gritar y decir que era extranjera y que lo que hacían era ilegal, hasta que volvió la mujer y me dio una bofetada que me reventó el labio. 

Después, volvió por mi, al parecer ya había vendido a los demás. Con verdadero terror miré hacia los que me miraban con sorpresa y avaricia. Y comenzó una frenética subasta que me tenia con los pelos de punta. Ahora estaba aterrorizada. 

Voces se sucedían una tras otra, la mujer sonreía feliz mientras yo trataba de mantenerme conciente, no podía desmayarme pues no sabia que seria de mi, ó quien me compraría. Minutos después al parecer ya estaba hecho el trato, la mujer sonreía mientras un hombre algo entrado en años, y por su mirada lasciva, sabia que no seria nada bueno para mi, le dejó caer las monedas y fue hacia mi. Me jaló de la cuerda que ataba mis manos y algo me dijo que no entendí. En ese momento un fuete le detuvo al posarse delicadamente en su mano arrugada, el anciano miró hacia aquel que le había impedido el paso. Levanté la vista y vi a un hombre que no era asiático, vestía formal y pulcro, se dirigió hacia la mujer y le empezó a hablar al mismo tiempo que le tiró una bolsa con monedas, ella sonrió aún más y luego le devolvió el dinero al viejo que enojado trataba de negarse. El hombre sacó una pistola y se la puso en la frente. Entonces el anciano supo que era mejor irse. 

El hombre me jaló con suavidad y me subió a un carruaje y desaparecimos del lugar.

* * *

**Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar el fin de semana como había prometido, pero tuve un accidente en casa, el miércoles mi padrastro cayó de la escalera de cabeza, y pensé que se había matado. Fue un susto y una impresión horribles y espero que NADIE, pase por esa experiencia ó parecida. Quedé muy impresionada pues mi madre estaba sola, soy hija única, así que imagínense que horrible fue, afortunadamente no pasó de un descalabro y 7 puntadas, radiografías para saber que todo estaba bien, tanto en cabeza como cadera y ahora esta en reposo. Me dieron una semana de vacaciones, por lo que me voy. Aunque en los ratos que pueda actualizaré. Por ahora creo que subiré lo que ya tenia. Y discúlpenme de nuevo, me siento en blanco y no puedo escribir. Haré lo posible por volver a ello pronto. Espero el siguiente lunes ponerme manos a la obra.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Espero que pasen una muy feliz navidad, disfruten cada dia, porque esta vida solo es una. Y después se pueden arrepentir de no vivirla a plenitud.**

**Mil gracias a: Caresme, diana, Angie Masen, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	30. Chapter 30CAP31 Y 32

Cap.31 TIERRA FIRME 

Una vez que estuve en otro barco, no podía dejar de pensar en mi Bella, ¿qué le harían? ¿Por qué a ella la dejaron? Rumiaba mi furia una y otra vez sin poder desatarme, Hasta que finalmente llegamos a puerto, de ahí me transportaron con los ojos cubiertos durante todo el día, hasta que finalmente llegamos a un lugar algo tenebroso, por lo que alcancé a distinguir. 

Ahí por fin me desataron, mis manos y pies tenían llagas de lo fuerte del amarre, pero eso no importaba. Un hombre oscuro me habló y me tiró unas prendas de vestir, se me permitió asearme, me cambié de inmediato y me dieron de comer, finalmente una mujer delgada me llevó hasta un salón muy lujoso debo reconocer, donde al fin, alguien hablaba mi idioma. 

-Bienvenido Señor Cullen-le miré sorprendido y quise hablar para pedir que buscaran a Bella, pero el hombre continuo imperturbable.

-El día de mañana usted estará en Nauru y de ahí, lo podrán llevar de regreso a Estados Unidos.-quería decirle muchas cosas pero lo mejor era ser diplomático.

-Agradezco su ayuda-él me miró y lanzó una enorme carcajada, tenia que controlarme no me convenía enfurecerlo. Pero parece que comprendió y dijo:

-No, amigo. Usted me ha hecho ganar mucho dinero, hay una recompensa por usted y muy jugosa debo decir. Así que le llevaré sano y salvo hacia su destino para poder cobrar mi premio.-no me permitió decir nada, llamó a una de sus sirvientes y me llevó a un cuarto pequeño pero con cama y una pequeña ventada donde pude ver que estaba en otra isla y el mar inmenso alrededor mío.  
Al día siguiente salimos en un pequeño yate y nos dirigimos a otra isla donde había un pequeño aeropuerto. Ya estaba un aeroplano esperándonos. Por mas que intenté negociar con el hombre para iniciar la búsqueda de Bella, no me lo permitió, puesto que en esos momentos yo no disponía de efectivo. Hasta que llegáramos a un lugar civilizado. Tuve que tragarme mis lagrimas de impotencia y rabia, quise escaparme varias veces hasta que amenazó con matarme y arrojarme a los tiburones y luego me ató. Era en suma un hombre ambicioso y torpe, si hubiera comprendido que yo le podía ceder sin problemas mi fortuna con tal de tener a Bella de nuevo en mis brazos, hubiera hecho el negocio de su vida. 

Me subieron al aeroplano y prontamente nos elevamos, podía ver el azul del mar y mi mirada barría el océano en busca de Bella. Llegamos a otra isla mucho más grande y ahí por fin tomamos un avión con dirección a Hawai, la travesía fue una tortura para mi, pues con cada segundo me alejaba más de la posibilidad de encontrar a mi mujer y mi hijo. Pero no importaba, aunque me llevara toda la vida y todo el dinero que tenia, la encontraría. 

Al llegar a Hawai de inmediato tomé el vuelo hacia Estados Unidos. Previamente una persona desconocida para mi, me llevó. Dio el rescate comprobó que yo era Edward Cullen. En cuanto llegué al aeropuerto de Los Ángeles me estaba esperando por fin una cara conocida: Jasper Hale. Sólo faltaba esta escala para llegar a Nueva York, pero un negro presentimiento se anidó en mi pecho al ver a Jasper. 

Cap.32 PROPIEDAD

BELLA POV

Al ir en el carruaje, el hombre cortó mis sogas y por fin pude moverlas con libertad, no obstante que estaban amoratadas y ulceradas. Después de mucho rato llegamos a una hermosa finca junto al mar. 

En cuanto llegamos el hombre bajó primero y luego me tendió la mano en un gesto caballeroso, y bajé. En cuanto entramos el lujo se dejaba ver por doquier, hermosas figuras de mujeres talladas en madera y marfil, así como cuadros famoso: Picasso, Rembrandt, Renoir, Matisse y muchos mas. Me quedé impresionada al ver que era un coleccionista. Porque eso saltaba a la vista.

En cuanto llegó varias chicas, todas ellas sirvientas, me miraron con odio. Me hizo estremecer. Ya era de noche cuando llegamos a su mansión, porque eso era. Y en su acento francés, le dijo a las mujeres que me prepararan la cena y luego que me ataviaran para la noche. Eso hizo que temblara de susto. En un acto reflejo inconsciente mis manos bajaron a mi vientre y acunaron a mi bebé. Al que no dejaría que nadie dañara. Él hombre se fijó en mi y luego se fue.

Mientras en el aeropuerto con Jasper.

EDWARD POV

-¿y mi hermana Alice? ¿Dónde está?-la buscaba con la mirada, pero me detuve en cuanto vi su gesto triste y sus ojos rojizos. Algo no estaba bien. Lo sabia.  
Jasper me miró incomodo y bajo la mirada. No sabia por donde empezar.

-Edward, sube, en la casa hablamos.-No quería hacerlo pero él se negó tajantemente a decirme algo ahí. Seria en la casa. Todo el maldito trayecto se me hizo eterno y aunado a su silencio, me sentí mucho peor. Estaba equivocado al pensar que al llegar encontraría algo de consuelo con mi hermana. 

Cuando llegamos a la casa, por fin Jasper al verme en la sala y cambiado, pudo por fin hablar.

-Edward, yo… siento mucho tener que decirte esto pero Alice…-vi que le costaba trabajo poder pronunciar palabra y sus ojos se anegaron en lagrimas. No pude más

-¿qué le pasó a Alice? ¿está enferma?-pero otra voz terminó de decir lo que Jasper no pudo.

-Fue asesinada-mis ojos se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa, sin poder creer en esas palabras que lentamente comenzaron a tener sentido para mi, un hombre moreno, muy fuerte y que se presento como Agente Jacob Black, habló conmigo. Todo el rato Jasper sollozaba sin poder decir nada. 

Lentamente comencé a procesar todo eso en mi cabeza mientras Jacob me contaba con lujo de detalles todo lo sucedido. Comencé a llorar con desconsuelo. Al final preguntó por mi amada.

-¿Y Bella? ¿Dónde está Bella?-esperanzado a que estaba conmigo, ese hombre me hizo sentir celos, yo sabia que solo era amigo de Bella, pues ella me había contado absolutamente todo, pero no podía evitar sentir celos, al ver como se le iluminaban los ojos cada que pronunciaba el nombre de mi Bella. Ahora fue mi turno de contar las cosas, y mientras yo relataba lo sucedido hasta llegar aquí, su disgusto fue en aumento.

-¿Quieres decirme que la dejaste abandonada en la isla a manos de unos mercenarios?-Me tomó de la sudadera y me levantó en vilo, estaba furioso, pero en ese momento también estallé, antes de que Jasper corriera hacia nosotros.

-¡Escúchame bien imbécil! No la dejé, me obligaron. ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que conté?-él con cinismo en los ojos me dijo:¿Y quien me asegura que no la abandonaste de la manera mas cobarde por miedo?-Mi puño se estrelló contra su mandíbula, derribándolo, la ira me daba unas fuerzas aumentadas por mi dolor. Nos trenzamos en una feroz lucha donde repartíamos golpes a diestra y siniestra.

Jasper nos tomó a ambos del hombro después de que los sirvientes nos separaran, ambos luchábamos por soltarnos y volver a pelear. De entre sus insultos lo que dije por fin lo dejó quieto.

-Hubiera dado mi vida sin pensarlo para que mi mujer y mi hijo estuvieran conmigo-eso lo detuvo en seco.

-A..qué te refieres-preguntó con recelo. No tenia caso ocultarle las cosas.

-Bella es mi mujer y esta esperando un hijo mío. Y nos casaremos en cuanto la encuentre.-Me miró por unos segundos con una confusión en la mirada, finalmente, sonrió a pesar de sangrarle el labio.

-Bien, entonces esto cambia las cosas. Te creo.-suspiré molesto, pero no tenia caso romperle la cara. Después de eso. Estuvimos hablando los tres toda la noche. Hasta que amaneció, entonces Jacob tuvo que marcharse a trabajar y a darle la noticia al padre de Bella. Aun nadie sabia de mi llegada. Mi dolor por la muerte de mi hermana fue demasiado, tuvieron que sedarme porque no podia más.

* * *

Bien aqui tienen dos cpaitulo tal y como lo prometí.

espero les haya gustado y espero sobre todo poder publicar el siguiente lunes.

Besos y FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS!

Las quiero mucho

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Espero que pasen una muy feliz navidad, disfruten cada dia, porque esta vida solo es una. Y después se pueden arrepentir de no vivirla a plenitud.**

**Mil gracias a:Caresme, Janit, Camila Kagamine, diana, NANAKO, Mnica Morales mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	31. Chapter 31cap33 y 34 DESPILFARROS

Cap.33 MIEDO

Bella POV

Temblaba de miedo de pensar lo que ese hombre haría, se veía que tenia muchísimo dinero y poder. Estaba en sus manos, tal vez si apelaba a su misericordia, tal vez si supiera que estoy embarazada las cosas cambiarían. En todo caso solo me queda esperar. Estoy sentada junto a la cama y veo con horror que el pomo de la puerta gira ¿Qué pasará?  
El hombre impecablemente vestido entró y me miró con detenimiento. Luego me hizo señas de que lo siguiera. Caminamos por dos corredores antes de llegar a otra puerta, al entrar en ella, me quedé helada al contemplar a otro hombre, semi desnudo en una cama. Sonrió en cuanto entré y sentí escalofríos.  
-Jean Pierre, te luciste, es perfecta. Tenemos toda la noche los tres. Y bien sabes que no me canso tan fácilmente…-y con una risa algo aguda contagio al hombre que estaba a mi lado, mientras yo deseaba morir.

Jacob POV

En cuanto supe lo de Cullen corrí en seguida a su casa, no dejo de lamentar lo que sufre Jasper, y esa maldita perra de Tanya sufrirá, lo juro por lo mas sagrado que sufrirá.

Al llegar a su mansión, casi quería correr, ansiaba ver a Bella, mi pequeña y adorada Bella. Aunque no me sorprende que se haya metido en todo este lío. Es un imán para los problemas. Por fin estoy delante del chico. Pretencioso como lo creía. Se cree el dueño del mundo porque tiene dinero. ¡Bah! Para lo que sirve su mugroso dinero, solo para traer problemas. Después de presentarme, para evitar dolorosas platicas para Jasper, le conté lo sucedido mientras el pobre chico no dejaba de llorar. Es un buen hombre ese Jasper, me cae bien.

El que no entendió ó captó muy lento fue Cullen que entendió todo hasta mucho después. A mi lo que me urgía saber era de Bella. Así que le pregunté, las ansias me carcomían. Empezó a contarme lo sucedido y yo no lo podía creer, ¿Acaso pensaba este estúpido que yo era imbécil? Estaba mas que seguro que no la había defendido en absoluto, a lo mejor él mismo la entregó para salvar su asqueroso pellejo, eso me enfureció y me fui contra él.

-¿Quieres decirme que la dejaste abandonada en la isla a manos de unos mercenarios?-y nos trenzamos furiosos.

-¡Escúchame bien imbécil! No la dejé, me obligaron. ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que conté?-Si y yo soy Santa Claus y repliqué con furia:

-¿Y quien me asegura que no la abandonaste de la manera mas cobarde por miedo?-sentí su puño en mi mandíbula, golpea fuerte a pesar de verse como niño bonito. Pero yo no era manco, y nos comenzamos a golpear. Y si no hubiera sido por sus sirvientes y por Jasper le hubiese dado la paliza de su vida. No conté con lo que me dijo.

-Hubiera dado mi vida sin pensarlo para que mi mujer y mi hijo estuvieran conmigo-A qué se refería. ¿Acaso estaba diciendo que Bella, mi Bella era su mujer, eso era… absurdo. Y ¿esperando un hijo? No entendí. O no quise comprender sus palabras, eso fue mucho mas doloroso para mi que cualquier golpe.  
-¿A… que te refieres?-le miré con odio.  
-Bella es mi mujer y esta esperando un hijo mío. Y nos casaremos en cuanto la encuentre.-eso cambiaba las cosas, quería decir que la estúpida de Tanya no valía un cacahuate para él.

-Bien, entonces esto cambia las cosas. Te creo.-No podía hacer más. Bien sabia que ella no me amaba como yo a ella, pero tenia la esperanza que con el tiempo ella… llegara a amarme. Todo estaba dicho, ahora lo importante era encontrarla y arreglar el asunto de Tanya, así que cuando amanecía me fui de su casa, para empezar mi jugada, y para decirle a Charlie que Bella no estaba. Seria un duro golpe para él. Pero no tan fuerte como lo fue para mi, saber que Bella ama a Cullen. Si me hubiera amado a mi, no estaría en estos problemas.

Cap.34 DESPILFARROS

Salió Black de la casa, mientras yo estaba helado por la noticia, mi querida hermanita, mi Alice… no, ella no podía… simplemente no quería creerlo, pero el dolor de Jasper era claro y contundente, Tanya tendría que pagar y muy caro por lo que hizo. Sin embargo faltaban muchas cosas por averiguar.

Hasta ahora nadie sabia de mi presencia. Y eso ayudaba, ya tenia ideas que llevaría a cabo, solo mis mas allegados sabrían la verdad. Lo primero era ir a los bancos y hablar con los directivos. A pesar del dolor por mi hermana, había cosas que hacer, traté de consolar a Jasper como pude y luego... me derrumbé. Creo que me sedaron. No podia con tanto dolor

Cuando desperté, Jasper estaba conmigo,no habia necesidad de palabras luego nos fuimos a comer, más calmado Jasper, pudimos hablar.

-Esa tipa ha estado gastando el dinero a manos llenas, no podrás creer todo lo que ha gastado-su furia era evidente, sabia que tenia ganas de matar él mismo a Tanya lenta y dolorosamente, pero no valía la pena. Algo haría al respecto. Ya pensaría en algo.

-Lo sé Jasper, pero te juro que esto no se quedará así. Ahora es mi turno y ya verás lo que le espera. Pero también tengo que encontrar a Bella, no puedo estar en tranquilo hasta que esté conmigo, segura en mis brazos. La mano de Jasper en mi hombro me indicaba que él me apoyaba, le sonreí agradecido que a pesar de mi enorme tristeza. Era un buen hombre.

Mientras en el Pent house de Tanya.

-Oh mi vida, fue la noche más sensacional de mi vida-Tanya le estaba hablando al oído a un hermoso joven que estaba con ella en la cama. Ambos estaban desnudos. Había contratado sus servicios y se dio el lujo de contratar un chef profesional que estuviera al pendiente de sus caprichos y había pedido de desayunar langosta y champán.

Cuando el desayuno estuvo listo, les llevaron la mesa hasta la cama, mientras Tanya se deleitaba con el suculento desayuno, el chico con cara de fastidio tuvo que aguantar. Ella era tan vulgar, que incluso tuvo el descaro de usar joyería de diamantes en la cama sin quitárselos para nada, mostrando así su poderío pero también su vulgaridad y estupidez, como falta de buen gusto. De una caja que tenia en el buró de la enorme cama, le extendió algo al chico que al verlo en su mano se quedó impresionado, era un Rolex de oro.

-Ya ves cariño, yo soy generosa con quien me complace-añadió con voz chillona, mientras el joven veía arrobado el reloj y luego la beso apasionadamente.

Mucho rato después, salió del Pent house feliz de su regalo.

-Valió la pena aguantar a la loca esa-pensó para si, riendo fue hasta su auto y se fue.

En una isla remota de Asia.

-¡Por favor ya no…! ¡Ya no !- la voz de Bella se dejó oír en la enorme recamara, mientras los dos hombres reían.

-¡Te dije que era perfecta! Mira, su piel es tan suave y ya viste sus piernas ¡son deliciosamente blancas!-le dijo uno al otro.

-Lo siento preciosa, te dije que yo no me canso tan fácilmente, así que ¡muévete! Ó si no…

* * *

¿qué le estarán haciendo a la pobre de Bella? Dios mio pobrecita, sniff...

**Espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas, aunque todavía nos falta año nuevo, pero ya nos estamos poniendo al corriente.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a: Mnica Morales, Caresme, Janit, Karolina, NERY mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	32. Chapter 35NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE

Cap.35 NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE

—¡Por favor ya no…! ¡Ya no !— la voz de Bella se dejó oír en la enorme recamara, mientras los dos hombres reían.

—¡Te dije que era perfecta! Mira, su piel es tan suave y ya viste sus piernas ¡son deliciosamente blancas!—le dijo uno al otro.

—Lo siento preciosa, te dije que yo no me canso tan fácilmente, así que ¡muévete! Ó si no…

—¡Ahhh no! Ya me cansé, ya casi amanece y ustedes todavía no están satisfechos, pues lo siento, no me pondré mas ropas como muñeca de trapo. Si quieren modelar, háganlo ustedes dos.—Comentó Bella enfurruñada, mientras Jean Pierre la miraba suplicante y luego se dirigía a Francoise.

—¡Pierre, dile que siga modelando por favor!—parecía niño con juguete nuevo, mientras el otro hombre rodaba los ojos.

—Francoise, debemos dejarla descansar. Ya modeló bastante y déjame decirte que es otra cosa ver la ropa en ella, que en las mujeres de aquí, sin gracia ni talento. Si, debemos dejarla descansar.

—Ven pequeña, siéntate ¿quieres algo de comer?—Bella asintió y con un aplauso, entró una mujer con unas viandas.

—Y ¿cuéntame pequeña como es que alguien tan linda como tú, has llegado hasta aquí?—ambos hombres la miraban curiosos, mientras ella devoraba la comida, claro que estaba hambrienta.

Después que terminó de comer, comenzó a relatar su historia, hasta el momento en que Jean Pierre la compró en la venta de esclavos.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Qué triste historia! Jean Pierre, amor mío, debemos ayudar a nuestra querida Bella para que encuentre a su hombre. Snifff—el hombre le dio un pañuelo a Francoise, quien se sonó ruidosamente.

—No quiero ni imaginarme lo que es estar en tu lugar querida, con un bebe, ¡ahhhhh!—gimió y lloró en brazos de Jean Pierre quien miraba a Bella de manera cariñosa.

—Te… tenemos, que ayu… ayudarlos, por fa… favor mi amor—el hombre que estaba llorando se abrazó de Bella mientras suplicaba a su amante.

—Claro que la ayudaremos, sólo que… tendremos que esperar a que pase el próximo barco ó avión.—Bella estaba feliz, ellos la ayudarían a estar con su Edward.—…Aunque sea en dos meses.

Bella los miró y suspiró, dos meses más alejada de su amor. No podía hacer mas. Tendría que esperar, pero sabia que ya no corría peligro con esos hombres, que en realidad eran gays y muy buenas personas, ellos compraban esclavos, pero lo hacia para liberarlos y que luego modelaran las ropas que mandaban comprar de otros países. Era una afición que no podían dejar.

—No te preocupes Bella, nosotros cuidaremos de ustedes dos. Yo seré la tía Francoise y él el tío Jean Pierre. ¿Verdad cariño?—miró con ternura al otro hombre quien le sonrío tiernamente.

—Si amor, lo que tú digas—y se hicieron arrumacos mientras Bella acariciaba su vientre pues su hijo no estaba en peligro. Pero ella temía por Edward.

Mientras en la ciudad. Ya había pasado una semana de la llegada de Edward y nadie sabia nada.

Tanya se paseaba entre la rueda de prensa que había mandado llamar para anunciar que haría una película. Que ella misma costearía, por supuesto con el dinero de su prometido.

Todos estaban expectantes cuando Tanya habló.

—Bien como todos saben, por desgracia para mi, mi amado Edward me ha dejado sola, así que en honor a él haré una película, que por supuesto yo misma costearé, esta será una súper producción que dejara muerta de envidia a más de una.

Así que llevaré como co protagonista a uno de los mejores actores y galanes del cine—los reporteros murmuraban muchas cosas, pero seguían escribiendo. Sin embargo una voz dejó a todos en silencio y mas a Tanya.

—No creo que sea necesaria tanta parafernalia, pues aquí estoy.—Edward estaba en medio de la puerta y de inmediato las luces se dirigieron a él. Mientras Edward más moreno y muy guapo, más que antes caminó desde la puerta hasta donde se encontraba una muy impactada Tanya, mientras que Carlo, retrocedía despacio y desaparecía.

La lluvia de flashes no se dejó esperar. Tanya no sabia que hacer ó decir, estaba impactada de que él siguiera vivo. Y ahora frente a ella.

—Ca… ca… cariño… yo…. Pues… yo… —Edward ya estaba frente a ella y la miraba tranquilo mientras ella comenzó a sudar en frío.

—¿Así recibes a tu prometido? —Todos los reporteros olvidaron a Tanya y se dieron gusto con Edward quien comentó escuetamente lo sucedido. Pero sin decir mucho en realidad.  
Después de un rato de muchas preguntas. Edward se levantó y tomó a Tanya de la mano que iba más blanca que un vaso de leche. Sin atreverse a decir nada y buscando con la mirada a Carlo, por supuesto sin encontrarlo.

—Vámonos "mi amor". Hay mucho que hablar.—Ella no sabia que hacer, pero se dejó llevar por él. Cuando salieron se dio cuenta que un carro negro y guaruras esperaban por Edward, las piernas le temblaron.

En cuanto entraron, el sólo dijo.

-Al Pent house.-Ella horrorizada pensó en que tenia muchas cosas que no podría ocultar.

* * *

_uhhhh no se lo esperaban verdad? pues ahi lo tienen, a Edward mostrandose en público y Bella a salvo. Ufff que suerte la de estos dos. el proximo capitulo será infartante. Aunque algo predecible ó tal vez no._

_ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará._

_**Mil gracias a:Mnica Morales, Caresme, diana, Ara. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**_

_**Besos**_

_**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**_

_**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**_

_**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**_

_**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**_


	33. Chapter 36AMOR

Dos cosas antes que nada: DISCULPAAASSS! Me enfermé y tuve enfermitos en casa, fue algo de locos, pero ya estamos de vuelta en la acción.

Dos: Tengo un programa de RADIO! Siiiii, ni yo lo puedo creer, pero bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí, quien guste puede inscribirse en el foro (que es de Tokio Hotel, pero muy agradable, donde soy moderadora y asesora)y ahí pondré mis fics tambien.

Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, estan invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima,de los fics, obvio,y muchas cosas más.

ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.

Cap.36 AMOR

El trayecto transcurrió en silencio. Ella lo miraba disimuladamente mientras él no le dedicó ni una mísera mirada. Ella alcanzó a ver su piel tostada por el sol, en un bronceado perfecto, por primera vez se dio cuenta para su sorpresa que los labios de Edward eran insinuantes y carnosos, que invitaban a ser besados, al momento un calor empezó a invadirla, nuevamente se deleitó con la mirada y recorrió milímetro a milímetro la perfecta y sedosa piel bronceada de su prometido. 

Un deseo irrefrenable de hacerle el amor se iba apoderando de ella. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llegaron al edificio. Bajó él y le dio la mano, el toque de su piel produjo en Tanya reacciones inesperadas, se sintió desfallecer, anhelaba sentir su mano recorrer su piel, perderse en su intimidad. Pero la realidad la golpeó con la fuerza de un mazo. Al entrar al Pent house, todo estaba en orden. 

Ella recordó que alguien iba a verla pronto. Pero se desharía de él. Estaba dejando volar su imaginación al fantasear en sexo salvaje con Edward. Observó que él recorría el lugar con todo detalle, y sin pudor, se acercó a él. 

—Amor, te he extrañado tanto—y unió sus labios a los de él. Casi tiene un orgasmo ahí mismo cuando él la besó, eran sensaciones devastadoras y enloquecedoras que la dominaban por completo y no le permitían razonar, tenia que amarlo, tenia que saciarse de él. Y sería ahora. 

Entonces se acercó lentamente hacia Edward que la miraba intensamente, ella suspiró y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y nuevamente le besó. Fue un beso mucho más intenso que el anterior, lo que hizo que ella le suplicara al oído. 

—¡Hazme tuya Edward!—Los brazos de él la aprisionaron y empezaron a acariciarla con pasión, mientras ella gemía y suspiraba ruidosamente. No supo el momento exacto en que estaban en la cama, pero ella ya estaba semi desnuda, mientras las cálidas manos de Edward, seguían acariciándola y ella pedía más. Los labios de él eran lava volcánica en su cuerpo. Haciéndola desfallecer de deseo.  
Hubo un momento en que él se levantó y se quitó la camisa. Por poco se ahoga Tanya con su propia baba. Era un monumento de hombre, era la perfección total. Unos músculos fuertes y bien marcados con la piel tostada y esas esmeraldas refulgentes que la hipnotizaban. Y era de ella. Él quedó encima de ella mientras que Tanya prontamente se quitó la ropa interior, no estaba para más preámbulos, ansiaba ser poseída por ese dios griego. Entonces Edward se acercó poco a poco a ella y la besó en la mejilla, luego en el cuello, mordisqueó su lóbulo con lo que ella, estaba que aullaba de placer y luego, volvió a besarla en la boca, pero este beso fue definitivamente enloquecedor. Haciendo que ella se viera envuelta en la desesperación de tenerlo dentro. Dolía físicamente desearlo. Su toque encendía en intensas llamaradas su piel.

Él se separó un poco de ella y Tanya pensó que la poseería. Pasaron cinco segundos, ocho, doce segundos y nada, finalmente abrió los ojos y vio con horror que Edward estaba vistiéndose. 

—¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te vistes?—le miraba incrédula, mientras Edward se ponía su saco y le miraba con cierta ironía y frialdad.

—Pues que recordé que siempre quisiste llegar virgen al matrimonio, así que mejor lo dejamos ahí.—Tanya le miró enloquecida y se arrojó a sus pies.

—¡Por favor Edward, te he extrañado tanto, necesito sentirte en mi, necesito recuperar el tiempo perdido…!—pero Edward le recalcó.

—Bueno tu siempre fuiste muy tajante en ese aspecto y creo entenderlo "amor", así que definitivamente no habrá nada.—Y con paso elegante te retiró a la sala mientras Tanya se ponía nuevamente la ropa de muy mal humor. 

Una vez que estuvo vestida se dirigió a la sala con él. Mientras él veía la tele como si fuera cualquier cosa más importante que ella.

—Sabes Tanya, tengo antojo de algo, deseo que cocines para mi. —Ella abrió los ojos de sorpresa, pero estaba dispuesta a todo por él.

—Dime que deseas y lo prepararé al instante.—entonces él con su media sonrisa sexy dijo:

—Pescado con menta en salsa dulce, ya sabes, la receta que te sabes de memoria y que te queda tan rico—ella tragó pesado y luego fue sin decir nada a la cocina. Rogó a todos los santos del cielo que le quedara bien, jamás lo había hecho, era Isabella quien guisaba y luego la corría de ahí, pero ahora no podia decirlo, no podia descubrirse. Estaba por perder algo, que ahora anhelaba fuera suyo: Edward Cullen. Ahora miraba la clase de hombre que era, lo guapo que estaba, lo imponente de su carisma, lo sexy de sus gestos y mirada. Entonces con dolor se dio cuenta que se había enamorado perdidamente y en un instante de Edward. Aquel a quien había despreciado y burlado. Siguió con la preparación del pescado y rato después. 

—Amor, ya esta listo.— Edward caminó hasta el comedor y se sentó, mientras Tanya corría torpemente de un lado a otro, tirando algunas cosas ó rompiendo otras en el trayecto.

Cuando le sirvió el pescado Tanya sabia lo que pasaría.

Edward miró su plato y sonrió con perversidad. El pescado estaba medio quemado, y no era menta lo que tenia, era perejil. La dizque salsa, no era otra cosa que un mango medio machacado con el hueso encima. Sin embargo él no dijo nada. Solo cortó un trozo de pescado, lo batió en la salsa y se lo llevó a la boca a Tanya, quien abrió la boca muy a su pesar y lo comió.

Al segundo siguiente, lo estaba vomitando. Sabia horrible, pues le había puesto bicarbonato en vez de sal. Edward dejó el tenedor en el plato y luego, iba hacia la puerta. Tanya corrió hacia él limpiándose la boca.

—¡Edward por favor no te vayas!—y se arrojó a sus brazos tratando de evitar que saliera.

—Sabes bien que tengo que irme, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y es tarde.— Le plantó un beso en la frente y se fue, dejándola hecha un mar de llanto. Y con el deseo a flor de piel. Y supo Tanya en ese momento, que ya no tenia voluntad.

* * *

bueno esto es solo el principio para ella, y debo decirles que estamos en los ultimos capitulos de esta historia.

**Mil gracias a:gemivi,Mnica Morales,Caresme,maite,(), victoria Hale Cullen,diana, janit mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	34. Chapter 37NO HAY PLAZO QUE NO SE CUMPLA

Bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulo, a ver que les parece.

Cap37 NO HAY PLAZO QUE NO SE CUMPLA 

Cuando Edward llegó a la mansión, Jacob y Jasper estaban ahí esperándolo.

—Todo esta listo niño bonito, mañana es el gran día—le espetó con amargura Jacob, quien no podia perdonarle que hubiera dejado a Bella a su suerte, por mucho que dijera, él no estaba de acuerdo. Pero no tenia de otra. 

—Sigue la búsqueda y todavía nada—mencionó Jasper.

—Y tus papeles ya están listos oficialmente tomas posesión de todo mañana por la mañana ante el notario.—Edward asintió, pero su pensamiento estaba junto a Bella, y su hijo. Cuanto anhelaba tenerla a su lado, cuidarla y protegerla y se moría de pesar al no tener noticia alguna de ella. Contaba con angustia los minutos y horas que transcurrían y él lejos de ella. 

En una isla remota. 

Ya habían pasado casi dos meses, y Bella se encontraba más hermosa que nunca, el embarazo la hacia lucir radiante y feliz. Los cuidado de Pierre y Francoise eran demasiados. 

—Petit Bella, tengo una noticia que darte querida—Le dijo Jean Pierre. Ella volteó a verlo mientras le daba un tremendo mordisco a una rebanada de sandia. 

—Saldremos de viaje en una semana, así que ve preparando tus cosas, el barco pasará por nosotros y nos llevara a un aeropuerto a menos que quieras hacer el viaje totalmente en barco, pero eso nos retrasaría enormemente, pero es tu decisión cariño.—Bella se levantó de un brinco asustando a Francoise.

—¡Siiii, podré ver a Edward, nuestro hijo conocerá a su padre!.—Abrazó feliz a los hombres que le sonrieron y empezaron a hacer planes de lo que deberían de llevar.

—Gracias, de verdad gracias, no tengo con que pagarles todo lo que han hecho por mi.

—No querida, gracias a ti, por darnos alegría y ser tan buena con nosotros.—terminó diciendo Francoise. 

La semana transcurrió rápidamente para alegría de Bella. Y cuando el barco llegó, cargó con varias maletas, Francoise y Jean Pierre, mientras Bella llevaba un enorme mango comiéndoselo con gran apetito.

Fueron casi tres días de travesía para llegar a donde había aeropuerto. El vuelo a Estados unidos fue tranquilo, pero el corazón de Bella latía furiosamente, cada vez estaba más cerca de su amor. Francoise la mimaba y protegía y le encantaba cumplirle sus antojos. 

—Oye querido, estoy sospechando que estoy embarazado-—e dijo Francoise a Jean Pierre cuando iban a subir al avión, mientras Bella buscaba en su bolso alguna golosina para distraerse.

—¿Y como llegaste a esa conclusión amor?

—Pues fíjate, que cada que Bella tiene algún antojo, yo también, además sus ojos brillan, se ve tan hermosa y esplendida y mírame, mira mis ojos Jean Pierre y ¿dime que ves?— Bella sonrió, los adoraba, eran tan buenos con ella y su hijo. Pero a veces, Francoise tenia cada idea. Sólo rodó los ojos y sonrió de nuevo.

—Bueno, veo que son hermosos—y le dio un beso en cada ojo, mientras Francoise le dio un beso en la mejilla, ya una vez sentados en el avión, vieron como la isla desaparecía poco a poco. 

—Ya voy amor, pronto estaremos juntos.—suspiró Bella con ansias. 

En la ciudad, en una prestigiosa y cara notaria, Edward Cullen era nuevamente dueño de todo. El notario le hizo entrega de papeles y documentos que lo acreditaban como dueño absoluto. Tanya había ido por petición de Edward y tragó saliva, cuando Edward vio los estados de cuenta. Había una suma muy importante que faltaba y eso se debía a Tanya. Pasó saliva muy difícilmente, pero sabia que Edward terminaría creyéndole como siempre, ahora que sabia que lo amaba con locura quedarían atrás todas las estupideces y aventuras que había tenido. Se dedicaría exclusivamente a él y serian muy felices.

—Bien, le agradezco Sr. Tinsdale por sus servicios—saludó y salió de la oficina, con Tanya detrás de él como perrito faldero.

—Chuck, a casa—el chofer de la limosina tomó rumbo a la enorme mansión, mientras Jasper estaba del lado contrario a Tanya, aborrecía a esa mujer. Rato después llegaban a la mansión. 

—Vamos al despacho—le ordenó a Tanya, mientras Jasper se quedaba en el salón. 

Una vez en el despacho, Edward se sentó detrás de un imponente escritorio y miró fijamente a Tanya que no pudo menos que bajar la vista. 

—¿Y bien? ¿Porqué falta tanto dinero en las cuentas?— La luz mortecina de la tarde caía bañando de dorado todo en el despacho, confiriéndole a Edward un aire más siniestro. Ahora Tanya sabia que debía jugar sus cartas con sumo cuidado, no podia perder por nada a ese dios griego que amaba con locura. 

—Pues verás amor. Fueron tantas cosas las que sucedieron que pues… tuve que hacer unas inversiones y pues, no soy buena en los negocios. Y parte lo perdí. La otra parte, pues… compré algunas cosillas para consolarme de tu perdida.—ojala y se tragara toda la historia, pensó ella. 

—Así que invertiste en carreras de caballos—Edward sonrió irónico ante las hojas de los informes que tenia frente a él.

—Jasper pasa por favor—se abrió la puerta entrando Jasper quien ni siquiera la miró. Colocándose al lado derecho de Edward. Le entregó unos papeles y miró hacia la ventana con pesar. 

—Bien Tanya, tal vez, eso lo pueda entender, pero que me dices de las sumas que depositaste a nombre de ciertos hombres que venden sus …favores—touché. ¿Cómo saldría de esa?

—Pues no fueron para mi, obviamente mi amor, fue solo que debía quedar bien con algunas productoras y pues… tu sabes como es esto…—sus manos se hacían nudos mientras pensaba rápidamente como salir de esa.

—Cierto "amor", tu eres virgen—sonrió con sorna ó eso fue lo que creyó ver Tanya, mientras Jasper soltaba una tocesilla insolente. 

—Si, lo sabes amor—refutó la hipócrita de Tanya.

—Mmmm, interesante, gastos dentales más de veinte mil dólares, ¿querida que te pasó para que hicieras ese enorme gasto?—Ella palideció intensamente mientras sonreía, los dientes blancos y perfectos relumbraron en los rayos del sol. 

—Tuve un accidente querido, y por desgracia me lastimé los dientes de enfrente, como sabrás soy una figura publica y tengo que cuidar mi imagen.—Edward le miró y sonrió.

—Oh pobrecita de ti. Cuanto debiste sufrir en mi ausencia.—ella empezó a lloriquear. 

—Si, he sufrido mucho, no sabes cuanto, desde que sufriste ese horrible accidente.—sacó un pañuelo y se dedicó a lloriquear tratando de que Edward le creyera. 

—Ya lo creo que sufriste … perra infeliz—una voz se dejó escuchar al fondo del despacho mientras Tanya se ponía blanca como la leche de la impresión. Jasper se quedó inmóvil en su lugar sin poder creerlo.

* * *

Uhhhh no los haré esperar mucho para el siguiente capitulo chicas.

** Tengo un programa de RADIO! Siiiii, ni yo lo puedo creer, pero bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí, quien guste puede inscribirse en el foro (que es de Tokio Hotel, pero muy agradable, donde soy moderadora y asesora)y ahí pondré mis fics tambien.**

**Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, estan invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima,de los fics, obvio,y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:Caresme de mi corazón,NERY, Janit, Bet,Mnica Morales, Ara,Alessa, desir, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	35. Comenten el siguiente capitulo por favor

Cap.38 FANTASMAS

Edward miró a Tanya sonriente, mientras la voz se dejaba escuchar de nuevo.

—Pobrecita de ti, como sufriste infeliz ramera, gastando a mano llenas el dinero de Edward—Jasper no podia creerlo, del fondo del Despacho en medio de las sombras sin que nadie hubiera notado nada estaba ella.

—A…li..ce..—murmuró aterrada Tanya. Jasper tuvo que sentarse porque estaba preso de un mar de sensaciones distintas.

—Si, soy yo. Alice Cullen. A quien mandaste asesinar, o ¿acaso lo vas a negar como es tu costumbre? No, me equivoqué, buscarás a quien echarle la culpa¿ no es cierto?—el tono de su voz era frío y mortal, Tanya sabia que nada la podría salvar de eso. A menos que…

—Tú engañaste a mi hermano, primero con lo del contrato prenupcial, luego ese maldito viaje que tenias arreglado. Te deshiciste de Isabella Swan porque ella te descubrió, a ti y a tu amante… que es un asesino a sueldo… Carlo. Y claro lo único que te faltaba, el único estorbo era yo. Por eso me mandaste asesinar. Así nadie podría probar nada en tu contra y tendrías toda la fortuna de los Cullen. Eres una maldita zorra infeliz, te has dedicado a derrochar nuestro dinero a manos llenas—le dio a Edward papeles y fotos donde describían con lujo de detalles las correrías y despilfarros de Tanya junto a sus amantes de turno, los regalos que les daba, incluso uno de ellos, describió con lujo de detalles, todo lo que ella pedía le hiciera.

—No, eso no es cierto Edward, tienes que creerme—para ese momento, Tanya corrió a los brazos de Edward mientras él veía las fotos, donde no había lugar a dudas. Ella era culpable. Él la miró con desprecio y asco. Tanya quiso abrazarlo pero no pudo, la mirada de él la congeló en su lugar. Se dejó caer a sus pies, donde lo abrazó suplicando.

—Perdóname Edward, yo fui una estúpida, cometí muchos errores pero yo no quería lastimarte, yo… yo te amo Edward. No sabes cuanto.—sus lágrimas mojaban el pantalón de Edward y él no se movió.—El culpable de todo fue Carlo, él me obligo a hacerlo, yo no quería pero me dijo que me mataría si no lo obedecía, yo le debía dinero y …—un gemido y más lágrimas—lo siento tanto Edward, dame una oportunidad, sólo una para poder hacerte feliz, no quiero tu dinero, no quiero nada más que a ti. Por favor, ¡te amo!

—¿Estás segura de lo que dices Tanya?—le preguntó fríamente Edward.

—Si, Carlo fue quien hizo y planeo todo. Yo no sabia… lo juro.—En eso Edward tocó un botón del interfón.

—Entra por favor— Tanya que estaba echada a los pies de Edward miró como se abría la puerta y entró…

—Hola bruja…—era Jacob Black, quien le sonrió abiertamente con ironía y desprecio.

—Encontré a esta sabandija cuando quería huir del país—dijo como no queriendo la cosa y aventó hacia adelante al tipo que traía esposado: Carlo.

—Estúpida loca, tú eres la única culpable. ¡ Tú fuiste quien quiso matar a Cullen! dijiste que era un pobre diablo y que solo le hacías un favor, igual que tu asistente Isabella, porque ella se dio cuenta de tu plan… y también me mandaste a matar a Alice Cullen, no pudiste soportar que te pusiera en tu lugar cuando te fue a reclamar a tu casa. Yo estaba ahí. Ella te pateó la cara y perdiste los dientes de enfrente, y luego me dijiste que la matara, que no importaba como pero que la matara y me darías la mitad de la fortuna de los Cullen y hasta ahora no me has dado más que problemas ¡maldita golfa!—ella quedó en silencio.

Tanya no pudo ni hablar, blanca del susto, estaba perdida. Pero no podia renunciar a Edward así de fácil. Él tenía que comprender, tenía que ayudarla, tenía que amarla. Sin embargo sus esperanzas se fueron al caño cuando escuchó a Edward.

—Pasen por favor. Aquí están todas las pruebas, estos son los acusados. Este es el video de las confesiones. Espero que se refundan en la cárcel por muchos, muchos años. El Jefe de Jacob Black recibió las pruebas y entonces le pidió a sus otros ayudantes que levantaran a Tanya y que se los llevaran, se despidió de Edward y los demás y salieron para llevar a la pareja a la cárcel.

—No, ¡Edward mi amor! ¡No lo hagas por favor! Yo te amo, dame una oportunidad, te lo suplico—pero la mirada de hielo de su amor, le dejó con una terrible certidumbre de que era hora de pagar por lo que había hecho.

—Para que lo sepas Tanya, Bella me lo contó todo, y claro tú lo demostraste con hechos, no eres más que una vil mentirosa, tengo que decir que cuando te besé y acaricié, fue pensando en ella, tú sólo provocas asco. No sabes cómo tuve que contener las ganas de vomitar al sentir que me tocabas. Y para que lo sepas… Bella y yo nos casaremos, ella espera un hijo mío. Ella siempre ha sido mucho más de lo que ves. Ella es increíble y es mía. ¡ Llévenselos de una vez, sólo dan asco… !—murmuró Edward mientras Tanya lloraba profusamente, antes de salir Alice le detuvo y sin que pudiera intervenir, aunque Edward sospechó que nadie intervendría de haberlo sabido de antemano, el puño de Alice voló hacia el rostro de Tanya haciéndola caer con la boca sangrante y nuevamente varios dientes faltantes.

—Nos vemos después niño bonito, aun tenemos pendientes tú y yo —y salió detrás de los demás.

Una vez que los tres estuvieron solos, Alice corrió a los brazos de Jasper que seguía en shock.

—Lo siento Jasper, por favor perdóname, lo siento tanto. Pero no podia decirte lo que sabia, porque hubieras actuado de otro modo.—Él solo la veía, miraba sus ojos, su rostro. Y luego la besó. Lenta y tiernamente y luego de manera desesperada. Cuando se separaron vieron que Edward no estaba.

—En cuanto Edward llegó, después que te fuiste, me presenté con él. Tú no hubieras podido con esta farsa amor, le dije todo lo que sabia, al igual que Jacob que me ayudó, él también sabia. De hecho él fue el de la idea, y me ayudó con lo que tenia que hacer. ¿Podrás perdonarme?—Jasper la abrazó fuerte contra si. Aunque en un momento dado Alice sintió que le faltaba el aire no dijo nada, estar en sus brazos era el paraíso. Lo había echado de menos. Lo amaba profundamente.-Cuando Jasper se separó de ella:

—Cásate conmigo Alice—ella emocionada vio en sus ojos la determinación y la alegría que ahora tenía, y feliz saltó de nuevo en sus brazos.

—Debemos arreglar todo para…—Jasper la cortó.

—No, casémonos ahora mismo—ella se quedó perpleja

* * *

sorry por el error, tuve que hacer muchas cosas porque no se dejaba este capitulo, jejeje la compu queria dejarlas en intriga.

¿qué les parece?

**Tengo un programa de RADIO! Siiiii, ni yo lo puedo creer, pero bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí, quien guste puede inscribirse en el foro (que es de Tokio Hotel, pero muy agradable, donde soy moderadora y asesora)y ahí pondré mis fics también.**

**Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a: Caresme de mi corazón,BET,mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	36. Chapter 39FANTASMAS

Cap.38 FANTASMAS

Edward miró a Tanya sonriente, mientras la voz se dejaba escuchar de nuevo.

—Pobrecita de ti, como sufriste infeliz ramera, gastando a mano llenas el dinero de Edward—Jasper no podia creerlo, del fondo del Despacho en medio de las sombras sin que nadie hubiera notado nada estaba ella.

—A…li..ce..—murmuró aterrada Tanya. Jasper tuvo que sentarse porque estaba preso de un mar de sensaciones distintas.

—Si, soy yo. Alice Cullen. A quien mandaste asesinar, o ¿acaso lo vas a negar como es tu costumbre? No, me equivoqué, buscarás a quien echarle la culpa¿ no es cierto?—el tono de su voz era frío y mortal, Tanya sabia que nada la podría salvar de eso. A menos que…

—Tú engañaste a mi hermano, primero con lo del contrato prenupcial, luego ese maldito viaje que tenias arreglado. Te deshiciste de Isabella Swan porque ella te descubrió, a ti y a tu amante… que es un asesino a sueldo… Carlo. Y claro lo único que te faltaba, el único estorbo era yo. Por eso me mandaste asesinar. Así nadie podría probar nada en tu contra y tendrías toda la fortuna de los Cullen. Eres una maldita zorra infeliz, te has dedicado a derrochar nuestro dinero a manos llenas—le dio a Edward papeles y fotos donde describían con lujo de detalles las correrías y despilfarros de Tanya junto a sus amantes de turno, los regalos que les daba, incluso uno de ellos, describió con lujo de detalles, todo lo que ella pedía le hiciera.

—No, eso no es cierto Edward, tienes que creerme—para ese momento, Tanya corrió a los brazos de Edward mientras él veía las fotos, donde no había lugar a dudas. Ella era culpable. Él la miró con desprecio y asco. Tanya quiso abrazarlo pero no pudo, la mirada de él la congeló en su lugar. Se dejó caer a sus pies, donde lo abrazó suplicando.

—Perdóname Edward, yo fui una estúpida, cometí muchos errores pero yo no quería lastimarte, yo… yo te amo Edward. No sabes cuanto.—sus lágrimas mojaban el pantalón de Edward y él no se movió.—El culpable de todo fue Carlo, él me obligo a hacerlo, yo no quería pero me dijo que me mataría si no lo obedecía, yo le debía dinero y …—un gemido y más lágrimas—lo siento tanto Edward, dame una oportunidad, sólo una para poder hacerte feliz, no quiero tu dinero, no quiero nada más que a ti. Por favor, ¡te amo!

—¿Estás segura de lo que dices Tanya?—le preguntó fríamente Edward.

—Si, Carlo fue quien hizo y planeo todo. Yo no sabia… lo juro.—En eso Edward tocó un botón del interfón.

—Entra por favor— Tanya que estaba echada a los pies de Edward miró como se abría la puerta y entró…

—Hola bruja…—era Jacob Black, quien le sonrió abiertamente con ironía y desprecio.

—Encontré a esta sabandija cuando quería huir del país—dijo como no queriendo la cosa y aventó hacia adelante al tipo que traía esposado: Carlo.

—Estúpida loca, tú eres la única culpable. ¡ Tú fuiste quien quiso matar a Cullen! dijiste que era un pobre diablo y que solo le hacías un favor, igual que tu asistente Isabella, porque ella se dio cuenta de tu plan… y también me mandaste a matar a Alice Cullen, no pudiste soportar que te pusiera en tu lugar cuando te fue a reclamar a tu casa. Yo estaba ahí. Ella te pateó la cara y perdiste los dientes de enfrente, y luego me dijiste que la matara, que no importaba como pero que la matara y me darías la mitad de la fortuna de los Cullen y hasta ahora no me has dado más que problemas ¡maldita golfa!—ella quedó en silencio.

Tanya no pudo ni hablar, blanca del susto, estaba perdida. Pero no podia renunciar a Edward así de fácil. Él tenía que comprender, tenía que ayudarla, tenía que amarla. Sin embargo sus esperanzas se fueron al caño cuando escuchó a Edward.

—Pasen por favor. Aquí están todas las pruebas, estos son los acusados. Este es el video de las confesiones. Espero que se refundan en la cárcel por muchos, muchos años. El Jefe de Jacob Black recibió las pruebas y entonces le pidió a sus otros ayudantes que levantaran a Tanya y que se los llevaran, se despidió de Edward y los demás y salieron para llevar a la pareja a la cárcel.

—No, ¡Edward mi amor! ¡No lo hagas por favor! Yo te amo, dame una oportunidad, te lo suplico—pero la mirada de hielo de su amor, le dejó con una terrible certidumbre de que era hora de pagar por lo que había hecho.

—Para que lo sepas Tanya, Bella me lo contó todo, y claro tú lo demostraste con hechos, no eres más que una vil mentirosa, tengo que decir que cuando te besé y acaricié, fue pensando en ella, tú sólo provocas asco. No sabes cómo tuve que contener las ganas de vomitar al sentir que me tocabas. Y para que lo sepas… Bella y yo nos casaremos, ella espera un hijo mío. Ella siempre ha sido mucho más de lo que ves. Ella es increíble y es mía. ¡ Llévenselos de una vez, sólo dan asco… !—murmuró Edward mientras Tanya lloraba profusamente, antes de salir Alice le detuvo y sin que pudiera intervenir, aunque Edward sospechó que nadie intervendría de haberlo sabido de antemano, el puño de Alice voló hacia el rostro de Tanya haciéndola caer con la boca sangrante y nuevamente varios dientes faltantes.

—Nos vemos después niño bonito, aun tenemos pendientes tú y yo —y salió detrás de los demás.

Una vez que los tres estuvieron solos, Alice corrió a los brazos de Jasper que seguía en shock.

—Lo siento Jasper, por favor perdóname, lo siento tanto. Pero no podia decirte lo que sabia, porque hubieras actuado de otro modo.—Él solo la veía, miraba sus ojos, su rostro. Y luego la besó. Lenta y tiernamente y luego de manera desesperada. Cuando se separaron vieron que Edward no estaba.

—En cuanto Edward llegó, después que te fuiste, me presenté con él. Tú no hubieras podido con esta farsa amor, le dije todo lo que sabia, al igual que Jacob que me ayudó, él también sabia. De hecho él fue el de la idea, y me ayudó con lo que tenia que hacer. ¿Podrás perdonarme?—Jasper la abrazó fuerte contra si. Aunque en un momento dado Alice sintió que le faltaba el aire no dijo nada, estar en sus brazos era el paraíso. Lo había echado de menos. Lo amaba profundamente.-Cuando Jasper se separó de ella:

—Cásate conmigo Alice—ella emocionada vio en sus ojos la determinación y la alegría que ahora tenía, y feliz saltó de nuevo en sus brazos.

—Debemos arreglar todo para…—Jasper la cortó.

—No, casémonos ahora mismo—ella se quedó perpleja

* * *

sorry por el error, tuve que hacer muchas cosas porque no se dejaba este capitulo, jejeje la compu queria dejarlas en intriga.

¿qué les parece?

**Tengo un programa de RADIO! Siiiii, ni yo lo puedo creer, pero bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí, quien guste puede inscribirse en el foro (que es de Tokio Hotel, pero muy agradable, donde soy moderadora y asesora)y ahí pondré mis fics también.**

**Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a: Caresme de mi corazón,BET,mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	37. Chapter 40 NOTICIAS

Cap. 39 NOTICIAS

—No quiero volver a perderte, ya fue suficiente con una vez y te juro que no resistiré más. Es ahora o nunca—Alice lo miró, y sabia que el tenia razón, lo había hecho sufrir, lo había visto de lejos y sin poder hablar con él, y ella también había sufrido lejos de él, sin poder decir nada, Jacob le había prohibido decirle algo, tenia que ser lo más creíble posible y Jasper no lo haría bien, a menos que fuera de esa manera.

—Sí, casémonos de inmediato—le dijo Alice feliz, sabia que no podia vivir sin él, todo ese tiempo fue una tortura para ella. Entonces no había lugar para dudas.

Salieron de la casa mientras Edward los miraba desde el balcón, feliz por ellos, de verlos juntos. Y preguntándose cuando volvería a ver a Bella, la necesitaba tanto.

Dos días después Edward desayunaba en el comedor de su mansión junto a los esposos Withlock, quienes estaban felices.  
El mayordomo le llevó en una charola dos recados. Uno lo hizo levantarse de la silla.

—¿Ocurre algo Edward?—él solo sonrío feliz.

—¿Bella?—preguntó Alice y él asintió.

—Ohhh por fin… siiiiiiii—comenzó a bailar de gusto abrazando y besando a su hermano quien en cuanto pudo zafarse de Alice se fue a buscar a Bella.  
No miró el segundo papel, pero Jasper lo tomó en sus manos.

—¡Demonios!—Alice se acercó y leyó:

"_La señorita Tanya escapó cuando los iban a llevar a prisión. Carlo su cómplice también huyó. Le recomendamos extreme precauciones. Jacob Black herido al intentar detenerlos"_

Jasper corrió al teléfono he hizo algunas llamadas, luego llegaron dos tipos enormes y corpulentos.

—Quiero que la cuiden, no la dejen sola por ningún motivo. Ella es prioridad.—Ambos asintieron y luego se fueron a apostar a la orilla de la entrada. Otros tres sujetos entraron. Impecablemente vestidos.

—Ustedes estarán cuidando a Edward e Isabella Swan.—les dio los datos y fotografías.

Mientras en el aeropuerto: 

—¡Bella! Mi vida…—todas las angustias y miedos que Edward guardaba se borraron automáticamente al ver al amor de su vida. Bella estaba hermosa, resplandeciente y él daba gracias por ello. Por fin su alma volvía junto a él. Su corazón perdido, ahora estaba de regreso, en su lugar… junto a él.

—¡Edward… amor…!—ambos corrieron a abrazarse en cuanto se vieron, Francoise y Jean Pierre miraron conmovidos el encuentro de los enamorados.

—Edward… yo…—él la miró a los ojos más enamorado que nunca y feliz de tenerla en sus brazos… corrección… de tenerlos a ambos en sus brazos.

—Lo sé amor… ojala y sea niña, para que sea como su madre—Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida y feliz. En eso el celular de Edward sonó, era Jasper quien lo puso al tanto de todo. Los guardaespaldas llegaban justo en ese momento. Edward palideció de furia. Pero sabia que debía proteger a Bella. Le diría todo después, ahora era tiempo de celebrar.

En cuanto Bella le presentó a sus acompañantes y le contó cómo la salvaron, Edward se deshizo en agradecimientos. Entonces subieron todos a la limosina y partieron para la mansión Cullen.

—Pero.. Tengo que avisarle a mi padre… mi casa…—empezó Bella pero Edward la interrumpió.

—Tu padre será avisado ahora mismo, y tu casa ahora es otra.—Ella sonrió aceptando.

En la cena, padre e hija se encontraron en medio de lágrimas y risas. Se enteró de que Jacob estaba herido y Edward le prometió visitarlo en cuanto se pudiera. Y claro que habló con él por teléfono.

—Jake…—la voz del otro lado jadeó de sorpresa.

—Bella… ¿de verdad estas aquí?—la conversación se prolongó mas de media hora y quedó en la promesa de verse en cuanto él saliera del hospital, dentro de dos días.

Después de esa llamada, prosiguió la pedida de mano de Bella, pero cuando Charlie supo que estaba embarazada y que era feliz, no puso ningún pero.

—Queremos casarnos esta misma semana—le anunció Edward a Charlie quien no le quedó de otra más que aceptar.

—Y queremos que ustedes Francoise y Jean Pierre sean nuestros testigos—anunció Bella feliz. Y la pareja se puso mucho más feliz.

—Ohhh Jean Pierre, ¿escuchaste? Seremos sus testigos, que hermoso.—la cena se prolongó mucho tiempo entre risas y momentos felices. 

* * *

**Tengo un programa de RADIO! Siiiii, ni yo lo puedo creer, pero bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí, quien guste puede inscribirse en el foro (que es de Tokio Hotel, pero muy agradable, donde soy moderadora y asesora)y ahí pondré mis fics también.**

**Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a: mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	38. Chapter 41EL MOMENTO ESPERADO

**Chicas, estoy estrenando aquí fic, Mi historia entre tus Besos, Quimera ó Realidad un fic muy hot y con mucha acción, suspenso y más. Espero ver sus comentarios a ver que les parece.**

.

Cap.40 EL MOMENTO ESPERADO

El tiempo pasó muy rápido y cuando menos pensaron se llegó el día de la boda. Fue una ceremonia privada ya que Bella no quería nada de publicidad a pesar de que Edward se moría de ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos que se casaría con Isabella Swan, la madre de su hijo en camino.  
La mansión estaba completamente asegurada, policías y guardaespaldas estaban pendientes de los mas pequeños detalles, todo estaba bien vigilado y asesorado por Jasper y Jacob, que hacían buen equipo. 

Los pocos invitados, cerca de 50 personas, las mas allegadas, ya estaban ahí, esperando a que la novia saliera. La boda era en el inmenso jardín de la mansión. Todo lucia esplendido, adornado con muchas rosas y jazmines blancos. Alice se esmeró en arreglar todo. El pastel en el centro de la mesa, al fondo, era primoroso, aunque enorme. Los padrinos aparecieron y ya solo faltaba la novia, que entró cinco minutos después al son de la marcha nupcial. 

Bella iba primorosamente vestida, un vestido algo escotado que le había diseñado Alice, y un arreglo floral en su cabello, apenas se notaba su pequeña pancita y eso la hacia verme más hermosa aún. Edward jadeó impresionado en cuanto la vio. Charlie estaba muy emocionado por su hija.

—Calma, parece que te la quieres comer.—le dijo entre bromas Jasper a Edward.

—Esta preciosa, no puedo creer que pronto será mi esposa—le murmuró embelesado el novio.

Entre flases de cámaras, de los invitados y los pétalos de flores que lanzaron Jean Pierre y Francoise, Bella llegó ante Edward y Charlie se la entregó.

Cómo en un sueño Bella vio pasar todo, desde su :

—Si acepto.— Hasta que el juez dijo:

—Puede besar a la novia.—Se firmaron las actas y otros documentos donde sorprendida Bella vio que se casaban por bienes mancomunados.

—Todo lo que ves es tuyo amor… incluido yo—Bella sonrió.

—Sólo deseo lo ultimo, eso quiero que sea mío por siempre.—Él sonrió.

—Siempre será así mi vida, siempre.—Y con un beso sellaron el inicio de su felicidad. Voltearon para las fotos de rigor, y ahí donde estaba el fotógrafo, estaba alguien más.

—¡Aquí está mi regalo de bodas jajaja….!—Sonó un balazo y la gente gritó asustada tirándose al piso.

Los guardaespaldas ya estaban sobre los novios, mientras Jacob, buscaba a quien había disparado. 

Sonaron otros dos disparos y luego: 

—Ya está… era el infeliz de Carlo—murmuró Jacob a Edward cuando pasó un poco la conmoción.

—¿Era…?—murmuró Edward. se levantó y vio con preocupación a Bella, que sonrió pero la sonrisa se le congeló en los labios cuando vio la cara de terror de Edward. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que ella miró hacia abajo y unas gotas rojas salpicaban su vestido… parecían … sangre. Con confusión su vista se elevó al cielo, pero no vio rastros de donde provenía la sangre, que seguía manchando su precioso vestido blanco. 

—¡Bella! ¡Dios mio nooo!—Luego como en una película, Edward la llevaba en brazos, mientras ella se tocaba el vientre, esperando que su bebe saliera bien de todo aquello, se dio cuenta que la sangre salía de ella misma, a la altura del pecho. Charlie, Jacob, Jasper y Alice corrían detrás de él haciéndole preguntas. Subieron a la camioneta y directo al hospital. 

Después de unas horas en quirófano, salió un doctor. Todos se levantaron. Menos Edward que caminaba como león enjaulado de un lado a otro, sufriendo lo indecible por su esposa y su hijo.  
Edward blanco como la cera se acercó al doctor.

—Doctor…¿cómo está mi esposa?—Charlie y los demás contuvieron la respiración…

* * *

Ya falta un capitulo para el final. ¿Sobrevivirá Bella? ya veremos.

**Tengo un programa de RADIO! Siiiii, ni yo lo puedo creer, pero bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí, quien guste puede inscribirse en el foro (que es de Tokio Hotel, pero muy agradable, donde soy moderadora y asesora)y ahí pondré mis fics también.**

**Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:alessa,Monica Morales,BET, Caresme mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	39. Chapter 42¿UN HERMOSO FINAL Ó PRINCIPIO?

**Chicas, estoy estrenando aquí fic, Mi historia entre tus Besos, Quimera ó Realidad un fic muy hot y con mucha acción, suspenso y más. Espero ver sus comentarios a ver que les parece.**

CAP.41 ¿UN HERMOSO FINAL Ó COMIENZO?

—Está en perfectas condiciones… la bala salió limpiamente y no daño ningún órgano…—Edward respiró y luego preguntó con miedo…

—¿y mi hijo doctor?—el doctor le miró paternal

—No hay ningún problema, esta muy bien y muy sanito. Acabamos de hacerle un ultrasonido y confirmamos que es…—todos lo miraron fijamente. Expectantes.

—Niño—un OH, de todos se dejo escuchar y luego las risas y las felicitaciones de todos hacia Edward. 

Entonces Edward por fin pudo respirar a profundidad, su Bella estaba bien, su hijo estaba bien. Eso era lo único que importaba

Días después en la mansión Cullen. 

—Oh por favor Edward estoy bien, deja que me levante necesito caminar.—Edward miraba a su esposa con amor y dulzura, todo cuanto hacia era para complacerla.

—No te preocupes cariño, yo puedo llevarte… y no sabes cuanto lo disfruto—Y la cargó hasta llevarla al jardín, donde la posó junto a la gran piscina, donde Jasper y Alice jugaban felices de la vida.

Francoise y Jean Pierre se había despedido apenas el día anterior. Y Bella ya los extrañaba. Edward adivinó sus pensamientos.

—Vendrán pronto, te lo aseguro. Como ahora serán dos bebes los que serán bautizados, pues…  
es seguro que no quieran perderse este evento.—sonrió con picardía Edward.

Bella miró con alegría a su cuñada quien también ya estaba embarazada. Pronto serian dos bebes los que alegraran la enorme mansión. Y harían felices a sus padres.

Lo único que empañaba su felicidad era saber que Tanya seguía desaparecida, y eso la preocupaba. Lo que Bella no supo era que al irse al aeropuerto Jean Pierre y Francoise, una misteriosa mujer iba en el mismo vuelo. Jean Pierre la reconoció de inmediato, pero no dijo nada. A pesar de que llevaba peluca, la reconoció. Sabia toda la historia. Y sabia muy bien lo que haría. 

A medio vuelo, Jean Pierre le pidió a Francoise que se hiciera el dormido y que no dijera absolutamente nada. Él obedeció sin preguntar. Cuando Tanya se levantó para ir al baño, dejó su bolso en el asiento. No tardo mucho y regresó. Iba frustrada porque de todo lo que hizo no se quedó con nada, solo una pequeña cuenta, cerca de 100 mil dólares, pero peor era nada, buscaría un lugar donde no la conocieran y buscaría un marido rico. No quedaba más. Sabia que Edward la buscaría por el mundo entero, con dolor comprobó que él no la quería y dolida y humillada le pidió el ultimo favor a Carlo. Que matara a Bella. Pero el muy estúpido falló. 

Ahora tenia que esconderse muy bien y no volver a ningún país conocido, pues su fotografía circulaba por todos lados, al igual que los mensajes de la prensa, que hacían mofa de ella. 

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, bajaron y ella esperó sus maletas. Luego fue a buscar un lugar en el barco siguiente, que acababa de llegar, iba a unas islas lejanas, eso era ideal para ella. Pagó el boleto y tomó su maleta, abordó el barco, al igual que Jean Pierre y Francoise.

El viaje fue tranquilo, casi una semana en altamar. Cuando llegaron a puerto. Tanya vio que el paisaje era maravilloso y pensó que debía quedarse ahí un tiempo, mientras buscaba prospectos. Bajó con sus maletas y se dirigió a la posada, cuando pidió la habitación y quiso sacar su cartera, con horror comprobó después de veinte minutos de estar registrando todo, que no tenia absolutamente nada, ni dinero ni papeles, su visa, todo había desaparecido. Sintió que se la tragaba la tierra.

Salió del lugar mortalmente pálida, ¿Ahora que haría? Sin dinero, sola, sin hablar el idioma nativo. Y sin saber hacer nada. Llegó la noche y ella seguía en el muelle sin saber que hacer, lamentándose su situación, cuando llegó un caballero muy elegante. 

—Disculpe señorita ¿Puedo ayudarla?—era su tabla se salvación.

—Si, si por favor, me han robado. Todo, no tengo ni papeles ni dinero, Dios mío, ayúdeme por favor.—El caballero le dijo que la ayudaría y se la llevó en su carruaje.

Como ya era de noche, llegaron a una villa, y ella comenzó a hacer planes. Podría engatusarlo y casarse ó quitarle el dinero y largarse de ahí. Ya vería lo que haría al día siguiente, estaba demasiado cansada para algo mas. Al entrar vio que el cuarto era misero, pero no dijo nada. Agradeció a su anfitrión y se dejó caer en el camastro. De inmediato se durmió. 

Un manotazo en la pierna la despertó a las siete de la mañana. Una mujer desconocida, algo grande de edad y muy robusta le gritaba y ella no entendía. Hasta que entendió que quería que se levantara. Luego al querer cambiarse de ropa vio que ya no había equipaje. Aunque gritó, la mujer no le hizo caso y luego comprobó con horror que estaba encadenada a la cama. Cuando la sacaron de ahí para salir al patio, vio con horro que varias mujeres más igual de encadenadas que ella caminaban hasta el frente donde había una muchedumbre esperando ansiosa. 

Se dio cuenta que era venta de esclavos y quiso huir, por mas que gritó, suplicó y lloró nadie le hizo caso. Finalmente ella era la única que quedaba. Y había compradores ávidos que peleaban por tenerla. 

Al final cuando casi la compra un hombre gordo y horrible, alguien detuvo la paga. Era Jean Pierre.

Tanya no lo reconoció y pensó que estaba salvada. Jean Pierre sacó una bolsa llena de monedas, mucho más de lo que habían ofrecido por ella, y la mujer que las vendía sonrió feliz.  
Le tendió la cadena y Tanya caminó hacia él.

—No preciosa, no vas conmigo, tú eres un regalo para un viejo conocido mío… Tómalo como un favor de mi hacia… Bella.—ella abrió los ojos horrorizada y luego Jean Pierre le tendió la cadena al mismo viejo que tiempo atrás había comprado a Bella en ese mismo lugar.

—Te lo debía Xian Yu. Ahora estamos a mano.—el vejete sonrío socarronamente y jaló feliz a una muy impresionada y aterrada Tanya. Al caminar un poco mas lejos de la villa, mas que horrorizada vio que varios hombres, los hijos del viejo la miraban lascivamente y uno de ellos, un hombre gordo con una horrible cicatriz en el rostro, le metía la mano entre las piernas. Ese era apenas el comienzo de un castigo muy merecido. Y que duraría mucho tiempo. 

Cuando Jena Pierre y Francoise regresaron para los bautizos, le comentaron a Edward lo que hicieron a Tanya. El sonrió agradecido y les pidió que no le dijeran nada a Bella. Él le dijo que la habían arrestado en un país lejano y que estaba en prisión. Y a pesar de todo Isabella sintió compasión por esa mujer. 

Dos años después:

Los niños ya caminaban solitos, Edward jr. Y la pequeña Rosalie siempre estaban juntos. Al igual que sus padres, Alice y Jasper era muy felices. Viendo crecer a su hija y maravillándose con su belleza, porque era una preciosidad de bebé. Jacob se acababa de comprometer con Sabrina, una mujer policía que lo conquisto a la manera antigua: peleando todo el tiempo con él. Y eran muy felices. 

Bella desde el balcón de su habitación del brazo de su amado Edward miraban contentos a su familia.

—Gracias Edward…—él la miró sonriente.

—¿Porqué amor?—ella sonrió y le miró

—Por hacerme tan feliz.

—No. Soy yo quien te da las gracias por conocerte, por darme un hijo, por hacerme el hombre más feliz del universo, no tengo como pagarte tanta felicidad.—la abrazó tiernamente.

—Has traído felicidad a mi vida, a nuestras vidas. Me has hecho conocer el paraíso.

—Amor… tengo una noticia que darte…—Dijo Bella al oído de Edward.

Segundos después Alice y Jasper voltearon al escuchar los gritos de jubilo de Edward y ver como cargaba en brazos a su esposa.

—!VOY A SER PADRE OTRA VEZ! ¡ALICE… TENEMOS QUE CELEBRARLO!—Jasper miró alegre a su esposa.

—Que bien.. Me parece muy bien… Oye amor…¿Qué te parece si nos apuramos también a darle un hermanito a Rose?—Alice sonrió y ambos sabían que no tardarían en dar la misma noticia a los demás. 

FIN

* * *

Este es el final, espero que les haya gustado y mil gracias por haberme acompañado en esta historia. Mil gracias

**Ok. Una sola cuestión, recibí un review de una chica "giovanna tey" diciéndome de manera grosera que ya fastidiaba con lo de la radio, sólo digo una cosa: A nadie le he puesto una pistola y la he obligado a que escuche mi programa, como todo, le hago publicidad porque asi como promocionamos nuestros fics y otras cosas como blogs, tengo el mismo derecho de ponerlo también, si no quieres saber de mi programa, tan fácil como no leer esa parte, no creo que te haga daño físicamente por ponerlo, y además como dije, estoy en mi derecho. Cualquier duda comentario ó molestia, mándame un mail y lo arreglamos. Además que fácil es esconderse en el anonimato. Dejas un nombre, pero nadamás. Así que, a mi no me afecta y seguiré igual. Sorry chicas pero tenia que aclarar esto.**

**Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí, quien guste puede inscribirse en el foro (que es de Tokio Hotel, pero muy agradable, donde soy moderadora y asesora)y ahí pondré mis fics también.**

**Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a: Caresme hermosa, Angie Cullen Hale,Ara, Monica Morales, BET, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


End file.
